


Ready, Aim, Fire

by InsertGavinNoises



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe -GTA, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew AU, Freewood (One-sided), Gang AU, M/M, Mavin, Multi POV, No Love Triangle, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Violence, more characters will be added, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertGavinNoises/pseuds/InsertGavinNoises
Summary: The Fake AH Crew were well known in the Los Santos area. Notorious criminals who seemed to have a craving for blood and violence. And money of course. Michael found it all an easy enough, except for maybe dealing with the new guy.





	1. Welcome to Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of my old fic which was so old that Ray was still in it. This will be better written and hopefully updated more. Each chapter will have a song title which will fit the theme of the chapter. Thanks!

“Listen, I just want the money. Just hand it over and no one needs to get hurt, okay?” Michael Jones grinned under his mask as he stared down at the cashier who was cowering under the gun currently aimed at his head. The job was simple, a quiet 24/7 on the sketchy side of Los Santos which held a few thousand in the cash register and safe. Michael had done it plenty of times and had learned to desensitize himself to the scared crying of hostages.

The cashier quickly started shovelling money into the bag and Michael waved his gun slightly to get the message across, he didn't want the cops to turn up in the middle of this. “Hurry the fuck up!” He pressed his gun even closer to the cashier.

“Here!” The cashier threw down the bag of money and ducked behind the counter, Michael didn’t feel the need to shoot him anyway, no need to kill innocents in a simple store robbery. 

He quickly grabbed the bag and quickly scanned the store before the leaving, the was a young woman who’d been stocking shelves who was currently under the watch of Jeremy Dooley who was providing overwatch on the rooftop on the opposite side of the street

Michael ran out the store and watched Jeremy duck down out of his sight and was presumably heading to the top of the ladder to wait for his getaway driver to arrive. The distant wail of sirens caught Michael’s attention as he dove into the side alley. 

_Okay, they’re still far away; I’ve got plenty of time._

Michael quickly made his way down the alley, sticking close to the shadows and listening out for any suspicious sounds. He quickly turned on his heel and ducked behind a dumpster when he saw a cop car pull around the end of the alleyway.

_Fuck. How did they get here so quick? One car only means two cops though. Easy_

Michael smirked as he pulled out his pistol and waited for the cops to make their way towards him, and once he had a clear shot he easily took out the first cop with a bullet to the neck. The other cop was clearly torn between diving for cover or helping the fallen cop. Michael quickly put him out of his misery with another shot.

Michael made his way past the fallen cops, quickly glancing to confirm both of them were actually dead. He hit the end of the alley and walked out into the quiet backstreet where he was planning to meet his getaway driver.

“Alpha One this is Charlie One, is Bravo in position?” Michael spoke into his headset to try and connect to the rest of the crew.

“This is Alpha One, Bravo is heading to your position.” Geoff Ramsey’s voice came crackling through the headset, he was currently in a helicopter patrolling the area and keeping an eye on cop movement and the rest of the crew.

Michael watched ‘Bravo’ aka Jack Pattillo pull round the corner into the backstreet in an indistinct car with tinted windows, it had been stolen earlier that week and was to be disposed of right after the small heist.

He climbed into the passenger seat and greeted the other man. Jack Pattillo was easily the best driver in the crew and possibly one of the best drivers in Los Santos. Michael hardly saw him lose his nerve and made escaping a whole hoard of cop cars look easy. 

“Hey man, seen any more cops? I had to deal with two back in the alley.” Jack had been monitoring the radios for the chance of catching communication between the police.

“Nothing so far, the cops you dealt with were most likely in the area and could respond quickly to the call of a robbery. We should be good.” Jack turned to head out towards the meeting point.

“Bravo, Charlie One, it looks like more cops are heading your way. Do not engage unless necessary.” Geoff’s voice came through on their headsets and Michael could hear the sirens were much closer than before.

“Spoke too soon” Jack sighed and quickly joined normal traffic to blend in. They knew the cops had a description of the stolen car they were in and it would be best to avoid being seen and pulled over.

“You know boss, I could always take care of those cops.” The voice of Alpha Two, aka Ryan Haywood, seemed to live and breathe violence. He had a dangerous aura that surrounded him that made him well suited for the job but often put the other crew members at a bit on edge at times.

“Hold fire Alpha Two, we do not need more casualties than necessary. We do not need the extra attention from the LSPD.” Geoff’s stern voice echoed through the headset, a quick reminder of who was in charge.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Jeremy’s voice came through the headset. Although Jeremy was a bit on the short side, he packed a hell of a punch and was a good shot. He’d been keeping an eye on the front of the store with a sniper rifle in case anything had gone wrong.

“Thank you, Charlie Two. Heading to the meet-up point now.” Geoff was heading to a quiet parking lot where the whole crew was meeting up. Ryan had picked up Jeremy from his position opposite the store and was presumably heading to the meet-up point also.

Jack turned off the main roads and started to head through the confusing back route of the dark alleys, turning sharp corners and taking seemingly random turns. Jack made it his job to know every back route of Los Santos.

“Okay, hopefully, we’re clear of any cops that were heading our way,” Jack said.

Michael started to count the money in the bag, thumbing his way through the crumpled bills and adding them together in his head. “There’s about 1800 in there! Combined with the money from the other store robbery we should easily be able to afford those new guns. This isn’t a bad take.” They were usually lucky to get around 1500 from the smaller stores.

“Awesome, we can add it all up when we get back to the base.” Jack smiled.

Their ‘base’ was an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city, a couple of years ago there had been a large shootout and the whole place had been abandoned. From the outside, it looked that way but the inside was fully refurbished and decorated. It provided perfect cover and the outside was well secured with hidden cameras and sensors so that if anyone stepped on the premises, anyone inside would be instantly aware. 

It was still a bit murky and it leaked in the rain but Michael loved it.

“Shit”

He looked up from the bag of money when he heard Jack swear loudly and start to slow down. He glanced into the mirror and saw the flash of blue lights.

“Shit.” He echoed.

Jack pulled over onto the side of the road whilst Michael quickly shoved the money back into the bag and squished the bag under his seat. Hopefully, they would be able to get through without any harm. 

Michael watched a second cop car pull in behind the one that was signalling for them to pull over. “Jack they have a second car back there, they might be on to us.”

“Crap. How? Okay, we might be able to get through this without any confrontation. If not… well, it’s not like anything we haven’t dealt with before.” Jack took a deep breath and pulled his best look of confusion and innocence when the cop headed over to their car.

“Good evening sir, what seems to be the problem?” Jack could pull off the ‘I’m a regular guy I swear’ look pretty well and it was difficult to not trust his smile.

“Evening. We have several reports of a vehicle similar to this one being stolen. May I see your license and registration please?” The officer smiled back, clearly falling for Jack’s false friendliness.

“Of course, Michael can you get the details out of the glove compartment?” Jack turned and flashed a quick glance at Michael, signalling he should follow his instructions.

“Um, sure.” Michael knew there wasn't any identification or anything in the glove compartment but reached for it anyway. He was slightly confused in what Jack was trying to achieve.

When he opened the glove compartment he found a loaded pistol that looked ready to shoot. He gave a quick glance to Jack who nodded slightly back at him. Michael reached into the glove box and slowly switched the safety off. “Yep, I have it here,” Michael said.

Quick as a flash, Jack dropped the back of his seat down to allow Michael a clear shot. Michael squeezed the trigger and hit the cop directly in the forehead, the force of the bullet causing the man to fall back from the window as Jack quickly returned his seat back to his normal position and floored the accelerator.

The cop car that had been parked in wait quickly made chase and two other cops quickly joined the chase.

“Watch out. More cops are on your tail.” Geoff’s voice came through the headset as Michael leant into the back and grabbed hold of the automatic assault rifle Jack had stashed in the back of the car.

He leant out the window and started firing at the cops, his shooting wasn't as good when he was in a moving vehicle but he was hoping he could pull off a few lucky shots.

“There’s a parking garage about two miles away, not far from the construction in the middle of downtown. Do you know where I mean?” Geoff’s voice came through the headset, a sense of urgency ringing clear.

“Yes. I can get us there but I’m not sure I can lose the cops before I get there.” Jack said, making a quick turn to try and gain some extra ground.

“Don’t worry about that. Alpha Two and Charlie Two, can you make it there too?”

“There’s nobody on us, we can meet you there.” Ryan’s voice cracked in their ears.

Michael managed to hit one of the cop’s tires, causing the car to turn sharply and for the driver to lose control. Jack turned his way onto the wrong side of the road and quickly turned down an alley before joining another main road, still heading towards their new destination.

“We’re approaching the destination, we’ve managed to lose the cops for now. Are you near?” Jack spoke through the headset to Geoff.

“I’m already here.” Michael saw a helicopter landing at the top of the parking garage, waiting to pick up the whole crew.

“We are also nearby.” Jeremy’s voice came through.

Jack quickly made his way up the ramps to reach the top of the parking garage, even though it wasn't the original meet up, it would be simple to dispose of the cars and make an easy-enough get away.

They quickly reached the top and Michael quickly started to grab all the supplies from the car whilst Geoff shuffled over into the co-pilot seat to allow Jack to take full control. Jack was also the best pilot in their crew.

Michael left a bomb on a timer in the cars passenger seat; it was one of Ryan’s inventions, with the man finding it better to make most of their explosives instead of buying them. The other man was intelligent and loved experimenting with explosives and weapons, as well as being excellent with computers.

Ryan and Jeremy reached the top of the parking garage right as Michael was climbing into the back of the helicopter. Jeremy quickly loaded their guns from the car into the helicopter whilst Ryan attached a similar bomb to their own car.

He gave Jeremy a fist pump and gave a slight nod to Ryan as the other men joined Michael in the back of the car. He got on with Jeremy the best out of the whole of the crew but he had a more strained friendship with Ryan. They could get along well enough if needed but he preferred to be around other members of the crew.

They quickly took to the sky and away from where the cars were set to explode. They headed to a more secluded area where they had planted cars earlier to make a clean getaway after they had landed.

* * *

Jack started their descent as Geoff turned back to face the rest of the crew in the back. “Everyone okay?” They all nodded in response. “Good. Michael, what was the take?”

Michael grinned “about $1800.”

“Shit really? We can easily afford the guns now, I’ll pick up the rest of the money later. Ryan and Jack, you guys come with me. Jeremy, you go with Michael. Head home, we’ll meet up at my apartment tomorrow. I’ll let you know the details.” Geoff said. Jack had landed them near the parked cars. 

Michael climbed into the passenger seat after a quick goodbye to the rest of their crew. Jeremy jumped into the driver's seat and headed off. Jeremy’s apartment wasn't too far from Michael’s, with both of them being located in downtown Los Santos.

“So what are they gonna do with the helicop- ah” an explosion behind them cut Jeremy off.

Michael smirked and leaned back in his seat. “Well, that went about as well as expected. Though I only killed about three cops, not too bad.”

“I didn't get to kill anyone. Just watched you through my sniper scope.” Jeremy said.

“Don’t sound too disappointed.” Michael laughed.

* * *

Jeremy pulled up outside of Michael’s apartment, it was one of the fancier buildings in the area and one of the many upsides of being a part of a crew is being able to afford many luxuries. He’d only been a part of the crew for two years and he already owned a penthouse apartment and multiple supercars.

“So any idea what Geoff wants to talk about in the meeting tomorrow?” They usually avoided any crew activity so soon after a heist, no matter how small the job.

“I think it’s something to do with The Lost again, I heard they’ve been seen near the city again. They might be recruiting again.” Jeremy replied. The Lost crew was based up in Grand Senora Desert, far out of the city of Los Santos but they sometimes still posed a small threat.

“I’m sure whatever it is, we can handle it. The Lost usually go for large recruiting numbers over any actual skill.” Michael said.

“I mean there’s a reason there’s only five of us, quality over quantity or whatever. The Fake AH Crew doesn't mess around.” Jeremy laughed.

Michael grinned in response. “Alright man, I feel beat to shit. Thanks for the lift.” He climbed out of the car and made his way into the building and taking the elevator up to his floor of the building.

His penthouse took up the top two floors of the building, with the top main floor consisting of the kitchen and main living area, floor to ceiling windows surround the whole floor and a balcony fully wrapped round. The lower floor consisted of his bedroom and bathroom and a spare room, with a small balcony coming off his room. It provided excellent views of the city and also came with rooftop access and the pool. The bigger apartments also got ten private parking spaces in the underground parking garage.

Michael got into the shower to clean himself of the nights' work and allowed his thoughts to wander.

_I guess Geoff will want us to take out some of The Lost if he’s worried about their numbers. I wonder how many this time? Must be a lot if Geoff is getting worried. Their crew is massive and we don’t know exactly where they’re based in the whole Desert._

Michael shook his hair free of water as he climbed out of the shower, and he allowed his thoughts to go over the success of the heist and the new guns Geoff was going to pick up for the crew. They had a much higher firing rate and could hold more bullets. Useful if they really were going to be taking out The Lost.

Michael fell back into his bed and stretched out on his sheets, his thoughts fading out as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Wreak Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not insult the Rimmy Tim-Mobile.”  
> “Is that what this one is called? I can never remember the names.” Michael said, turning back to his own car.  
> “You can’t say anything, your Adder is fucking chrome!” Jeremy gestured at Michael’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey! It seems to fit the theme of this chapter rather well. Updates probably won't be as regular as this but I'll try. Enjoy!

Michael pulled up next to Jeremy’s orange and purple car, he glanced over the orange and purple paint colour shaking his head slightly and the painful combination.

He was at Jack and Geoff’s apartment which was more upscale compared to his own apartment; it was in a better location and had a wonderful view of the Vinewood sign and the mountains surrounding.

 _Even his elevator is fancier than mine._ Michael thought as he pressed the button for Jack and Geoff’s apartment. _Although it is easier to afford a nicer place when you live with someone who is equally as rich as you._

He walked into their apartment to see the rest of the crew was already sat on the L-shaped couch in front of the TV, which was currently showing the news on mute.

Geoff looked up as Michael walked into the apartment. “Well look who finally decided to show up.” His voice was stern but the smile on his face gave away that he wasn't angry.

Michael waved him off and joined the others on the couch. He looked over at the TV and saw images of the 24/7 they’d robbed and a few grainy images of himself that could easily be anyone. They knew how to cover their tracks easily enough.

Geoff stood in front of them and began to talk. “I’ve been keeping track of The Lost’s movements. Recently they've been recruiting new members in large numbers, although we don’t know the location of the base we do know where they’ll be training the new recruits. We can take them out then.” Geoff pulled out some aerial shots of an area in the desert.

Jeremy leant forward towards Geoff “how many are we talking?”

“About thirty.”

“Thirty? Are you serious?” Michael voiced his disbelief. The look on the other’s faces showed they felt the same concerns as he did. “We’re good Geoff, but no way we can take out that many.”

Geoff laughed and waved him off. “Relax! Like I said they’re new recruits and not even trained. They’ll most likely have limited skills. The five of us are highly trained and can easily handle a couple of idiots.”

Ryan chose that moment to speak up. “But if they’re being trained then surely they’ll have more advanced crew members with them. Those guys will have skill and who knows how many they’d have training that many new guys? That’s a lot to handle.”

Geoff thought this over for a few moments before smiling again. “Don’t worry, I already have a plan. Plus we have all the new explosives you’ve been working on, we’ll have the new guns soon and besides” Geoff looked smug for a moment. “I know what I’m doing, I’ve got a plan.”

They were all silent for a moment.

“Like a backup plan? Sounds like you expect us to fail. This doesn't seem well thought out.” Jack said.

“Not a backup plan! Just something that’ll make things easier for us. You’ll just have to trust me on this one.” Geoff sat down on the couch and they all turned to face him.

“What? Like a weapon?” Jeremy asked.  
“Look, it’ll all work out. Trust me.“ Geoff said.

“We trust you boss, but don't you think you should be telling us a bit more with how serious this is going to be?” Jack said. He’d stayed silent through the discussion so far; usually, he only pointed out what he felt were flaws in the plan.

“Look, let’s just focus on the focus on the actual mission here instead of my plan. Don’t worry about it; you’ll know when it happens. Now look.” Geoff gestured to the image of where the training was going to take place. The area consisted of a half destroyed barn and a wooden house. It was enclosed by steep mountains and only had one road leading in.

“So Michael and Jeremy will head straight in through this road and cause mayhem. There’ll be no way to catch them by surprise so we need to cause as much damage as quickly as possible.” Geoff traced the road in with his finger.

“Geoff you’re saying ‘we’ but it’s only me and Michael. Shouldn’t you be sending Ryan in? He could probably cause more mayhem.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Ryan will be behind in another car, he will be a couple of minutes behind to hit them hard when you two have them distracted,” Geoff said, pointing out where Ryan should wait for his signal. “Jack and I are going to fly in and hopefully get them by surprise. If you draw their attention this way…” Geoff pointed south of the farm. “Jack can parachute in and start firing from the back.”

“Where does the secret weapon or whatever come in?” Michael asked. He was still slightly dubious of the plan, but he still trusted Geoff.

“Look don't worry about that. I have it covered, anyway here.” Geoff started to hand out wads of cash to each of them. “This is enough to buy the carbine rifles with the extended clip. You can add more mods if you want to.” They all took their cash and prepared to go their separate ways, they never went to the same ammu-nation in order to try and avoid suspicion. Michael and Jeremy were the first to head back to the first floor and walked out to their vehicles.

“Are you ever going to re-spray that car? It looks terrible.” Michael laughed as he looked over Jeremy’s orange and purple car.

Jeremy pulled a fake hurt expression. “Are you kidding me? Do not insult the Rimmy Tim-Mobile.”

“Is that what this one is called? I can never remember the names.” Michael said, turning back to his own car.

“You can’t say anything, your Adder is fucking chrome!” Jeremy gestured at Michael’s car. Michael just laughed and flipped him off as he got into the drivers seat.

* * *

Over forty minutes later Michael walked out of ammu-nation just as he got a call from Geoff.  
“Hello?” Michael got into his car after putting all his purchases from the store into his trunk. He’d bought a bulletproof vest and a suppressor for his new rifle.

“Michael? Get down to the base; we’re going to some target practice.” Geoff said before hanging up.

Michael sighed as he started to drive the route to the base, it was all the way on the other side of the city and he preferred not to take his Adder around that area. Even though the area around was deemed unusable after the three-way shootout between the FIB, Merryweather Security and a never identified group, a few lowlifes and addicts hung around the area, and often tried to mess with their cars.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to be with Michael when we attack this place?” Michael pulled up to see Jeremy and Ryan in the middle of their practice. Apparently, Jeremy was missing a few of shots with his new gun.

“You’re fine. Besides you work better with Michael.” Ryan replied before lining up to practice his shooting. Jeremy was a good shot but he sometimes got nervous before larger missions.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to work with Ryan,” Michael said, only half joking as he joined them in front of the targets. He watched Ryan hit the targets in quick succession, hitting them mostly in the centre.

“I’ll leave you guys to practice, I need to work on my bombs again. Sometimes they explode a bit…” Ryan trailed off as he made a weak gesture with his hand and a concerned expression. “Well, I’m sure I’ll be able to fix it soon.”

“Seriously? The same bombs we used last night?” Michael grumbled as he worked on setting up his own gun.

“It worked fine, Ryan knows what he’s doing. Mostly.” Jeremy said, moving away from the targets allowing Michael to start shooting.

Michael started shooting and adjusted his position to allow for the harsh kickback from the gun. It had a quick fire rate and was light enough to allow him to move quickly. He couldn't wait to use it on actual moving targets.

Michael and Jeremy headed into the actual base to see Geoff on the phone talking in a hushed voice; Michael was about to ask whom he was talking to when a loud explosion followed by a loud “shit!” from the next room.

He walked in to see Ryan stood behind reinforced glass and the room filling with dark smoke. The room was fully equipped to deal with Ryan’s experiments with explosives.

“Michael, this isn’t the best time, can’t you see I’m a bit busy?” Ryan snapped as he started to fiddle with some of his other prototypes.

Michael rolled his eyes “sorry I wanted to check you hadn’t blown yourself up. You better make sure those things are set up properly, I don’t want to be killed by a faulty bomb.”

Ryan sighed and turned to face Michael with a sour expression. “If you have nothing useful to say just leave. I’m close to figuring this out and I don't need you bothering me.”

They both stood glaring at each other for a few moments before Michael sighed harshly and walked out the room. He almost walked straight into Jack, the other man was watching Geoff on the phone.

“Sorry, Jack.” Jack just mumbled something back in return, obviously trying to listen in to what Geoff was saying on the phone.

Michael managed to catch words of ‘reliable plan’ and ‘good back-up’ before Geoff caught onto their eavesdropping and quickly walked outside.

Jack and Michael shared a concerned look, Geoff never kept the rest of the crew of the dark, even if he was the boss.

* * *

“So what do you think the chances of us dying are?” Jeremy said. He and Michael were heading into the Grand Senora Desert to where The Lost was currently training their new recruits. It was three days after they’d purchased their new guns and those days had been filled with training. Ryan had finally perfected the explosives and he was already in position to bring chaos.

“Dude why are you being so negative? We’ll be fine.” Michael assured. They’d both perfected their new guns and the plan was firmly in their heads. Geoff still hadn’t told them the other part of the plan but that wasn't to be focused on.

Michael glanced down at the map that he was using to direct them. “I think this is the exit… Turn! Here, this one!” Jeremy quickly turned, managing to cut across three lanes only narrowly missing

They pulled onto a dirt road that was cut into the surrounding hills, and Jeremy gave Michael a glare. “Nice map reading.”

“Nice driving.” He shot back.

Dirt was thrown up behind the car as they drove down the dirt road, leaving a large cloud of dust in their wake.

“You think they know we’re coming?” Michael said as he prepared their guns and checked that his bulletproof vest was properly fitted.

“Yep.”

“Think we can take all of them?”

“Nope.”

They crossed over the wooden bridge and a bullet pinged off the side mirror. Jeremy swore loudly and quickly turned the car to head behind the wooden house to allow them some cover. They both dove out the car and ran for cover.

Jeremy stayed in cover behind the house whilst Michael quickly ran to duck behind an old rusted car that would provide optimal cover.

He quickly took aim and hit a small group stood together; they all fell as bullets riddled their body.

Michael could instantly tell who the novices were and who were the more experienced shooters, most of the group weren’t even running for cover, instead trying to shoot at both Michael and Jeremy by being out in the open.

Michael watched Jeremy take out two more of the men before someone finally yelled for them to take cover. He threw a grenade at the retreating men and grinned when he heard a pained scream.

“I’m moving forward, cover me!” Jeremy yelled, Michael quickly took aim as he watched Jeremy run forward and make his way towards another old vehicle that would give him a better vantage point.

Jeremy swore loudly as he felt the impact of a bullet sink into the bulletproof vest, he kept running and allowed Michael to take out the shooter.

Michael fired a few more shots at a few of the men who’d managed to move closer to their cover, he bit his lip to stop himself crying out when he felt a bullet catch his upper arm.

He ran forward to better cover, running in a jagged line to make himself a more difficult target to hit and pulled himself into a roll and safely behind the cover. He managed to hit a few more targets, but not managing to get any killing shots.

 _Where the fuck is Ryan? We could do with the backup_ Michael thought as he managed to shoot a man through the stomach.

He quickly reloaded and took a moment to contact the rest of his crew through his headset. “Ryan? Where are you? We need the backup!”

It was a few moments before he got a reply.

“I’m making my way to you now! Geoff told me to wait back until now.” Ryan replied.

“Hurry up!” Michael yelled through the headset. In the time he’d been talking through the headset, someone had managed to sneak close to his cover. Michael quickly jumped forward and swung his gun directly at the man’s head. He felt the skull shatter on impact.

Bullets hit his armour in the chest in the few seconds he was out of cover; he swore and quickly ducked back behind the cover and threw a grenade blindly. Jeremy managed to sink a few bullets into the men that were running for new cover.

Michael took the chance to run for the wooden barn and managed to dive behind it without getting hit. He quickly took out the man who was cowering behind the barn. He ran round the other side to try and get behind The Lost and catch some of them off-guard.

He was about to start firing when a large explosion tore open the front of the wooden house off and took a few of The Lost crew with it. Another gun joined the noise and Jeremy called out a greeting to Ryan.

Michael peaked out around the side of the barn and managed to take down a couple more of The Lost who were distracted by the arrival of Ryan and his explosives.

The sound of helicopter blades overhead drew their attention.

“Okay, we’re here! Jack is going to drop us in a better position before- Wait! Not now! I said to wait!”

Michael looked up at the helicopter and to see someone had jumped out of the helicopter and was quickly descending into the middle of the gunfight.

_What the fuck? Who is that?”_

Michael was stood still, mostly out of cover, fully distracted by the person who was quickly parachuting into their position. The impact of several bullets to his vest quickly pulled him back into reality and he jumped behind cover, thankful that he’d not been hit anywhere more serious.

He glanced out again and watched the strange man land, he seemed to stumble a moment before recovering and easily taking down the three closest members of The Lost.

Michael was slightly taken back the arrival of the arrival of this stranger who’d managed to take out three people so easily. The remaining members of The Lost quickly turned to shoot at the stranger.

“Get to cover!” Michael yelled, the other man quickly turned to face where Michael was yelling.

Michael watched the stranger just stand and stare at him for a few moments. “Move!” Before Michael could stop himself he ran out firing blindly towards where The Lost were positioned, he grabbed the stranger's arm and dragged him to cover behind the house.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Who-“ Michael stopped and took in the other's appearance. He was young and had messy brown hair. Michael saw himself reflected back in the gold aviators the man was wearing. “Who are you?”

“Did you see that?!” The man ignored his question and pointed out to where he had landed. “I hit all three of them perfectly!”

Michael grabbed the stranger’s hand and pulled it back behind cover before the idiot got it shot off. “What? Wait, what accent is that? Who the fuck are you?” He couldn't stop the questions pouring out as he took in the appearance of the stranger.

‘I’m-“

The man was cut off as Jeremy ran round the corner to join them.

“Holy shit, did you see that? There’s- why are you holding hands with the guy who jumped out the helicopter?”

Michael glanced down to see he was still holding the man’s hand from when he had pulled it back behind cover. He quickly pulled his hand free, face going red. “I wasn't- I-“

Jeremy laughed and turned to face the man. “Who are you?”

“I’m Gavin.”

“Awesome. I’m Jeremy and this is Michael. Okay, introductions aside, there are about fifteen of them left but now that we’re all here it should be fine. You and Gavin go to the left and I’ll head back out.” Jeremy said before taking off running towards cover away from the house.

Gavin and Michael ran around the left-hand side of the house and they both quickly ducked behind some stacks of wood, as Michael leant out to start shooting he saw Geoff running to join Ryan.

Michael leant forward to take aim when a sharp pain in his leg made him falter and fall back behind cover. He grabbed his leg and saw it was bleeding heavily; he gently put pressure on the wound and turned to look towards Gavin. The other man was stood out of cover and shooting with his pistol, the other man’s shirt was torn and blood oozed out of would below his ribs. Michael reached out and quickly pulled him behind cover.

“What are you doing? Stay behind cover!” Michael yelled, trying to keep steady pressure on his leg.

Gavin looked back at him and then looked down at his leg. “Michael you’ve been shot!”

“Great observation.” Michael ground his teeth together and tried to ignore the pain. Gavin pulled out a knife and cut a long strip of fabric from his shirt and handed it to Michael.

“Tie this around your leg, it should help.”

Michael took the fabric and tied it tightly around his leg. “Thanks.” He looked back at Gavin whose shirt was now ripped around the lower part of his body. “You’re not wearing body armour? Are you an idiot!?”

Gavin simply shrugged in response. “It restricts my movement too much.”

“So does being dead you asshole!”

Gavin laughed and turned back to firing at The Lost, this time behind cover. Michael stared in disbelief for a few seconds before turning back to shooting.

After a couple of minutes, he heard Gavin swear and throw and shake his gun. “I’m out of ammo.”

“Reload!” Michael didn't take his eye off the man he was trying to shoot, waiting for the second he’d stick his head out of cover.

‘I don’t have any extra ammo.” He heard Gavin throw down his pistol onto the ground.

“Then use a different gun.” Michael managed to hit the knee of the Lost member who had been hiding behind the crate. When the man fell forward to grab his knee Michael took him out with an easy headshot.

“This is the only gun I brought!” Michael turned to look at Gavin, unable to say anything. He just looked at Gavin with a questioning look.

“Are you serious? You only brought one weapon?” Michael couldn't believe how stupid this man appeared to be. He watched Gavin reach for the knife he had used to cut his shirt.

“I have this?” Gavin held up the knife.

Michael didn't know if he should laugh or not. “Who brings a knife to a gunfight?”

Before Michael could say anything else, Gavin had yelled ‘cover me’ and ran straight towards two members of The Lost.

* * *

Gavin didn't allow himself to think as he ran straight towards the two men who were currently taking aim at the man running straight towards them. He allowed years of training and instinct to take over him as he rolled under the shots fired at him.

He stood and flipped the knife in his hand, gripping it by the blade and quickly aimed and threw it directly into the first man’s shoulder. He used the momentum of his run to swing his leg into the man’s ribs. As the man doubled over in pain Gavin swung his knee up and shattered the man’s nose into his brain.

Gavin pulled the knife free of the dead man’s shoulder and slashed at the second crew member. The man jumped back and tried to aim with his gun when Gavin simply kicked it out of his hand and sunk his knife into the man's chest. He used the force of his kick to fully drive it into the man’s heart.

Gavin grabbed the gun that had been dropped and turned to run back to where he and Michael had been taking cover. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted another member of The Lost take aim and he threw himself forward onto his hands and allowed his momentum to carry him back onto his feet to keep running, the bullets failed to hit him as he vaulted back over the wooden stacks and landed next to Michael.

He grinned as Michael stared at him in disbelief. “What was- How did you do that?” the other man spluttered.

“I got a gun!” Gavin waved his newly acquired pistol at Michael; he felt his smile grow even larger when Michael couldn't stop staring. He laughed and turned back to fire at the few remaining Lost.

Eventually, all of The Lost had appeared to be taken care of and he turned back to face Michael who looked a bit pale, the man was clutching his leg and the makeshift bandage was completely soaked with blood.

He felt the pull of his own wound below his ribs when he leant down next to Michael and pushed down on top of Michael’s hand to try and help apply pressure. Michael gave him a slightly confused look but didn't move to push Gavin off of him.

Gavin watched Michael communicate through his headset, asking if it was all clear and describing his injuries.

“Help me up,” Michael said and Gavin helped pull him to his feet and helped walk Michael over to the centre of the farm where others were gathering.

Gavin recognised Geoff and the ginger-haired man ( _What was his name. John? Jack?)_ who’d been in the helicopter, he saw Jeremy join them and another man joins them who he hadn’t seen before.

Gavin felt himself blush slightly as the stranger carefully looked over Gavin, and he suddenly felt slightly self-conscious about his torn open shirt and the blood that was pouring down the side of his body.

“Who is this?” The man asked, not looking away from Gavin but clearly aiming his question to Geoff.

Gavin tore his eyes off the strange man and looked at Geoff. The man had blood on his face and had clearly been hit by a few bullets that were now stuck in his bulletproof vest.

“New recruit. He’s joining our crew.” Geoff simply said.

“Huh. Nice moves you had out there.” The man smirked at him and Gavin felt himself blush slightly more. Michael groaned loudly and his attention was quickly focused back on the injured man that was leaning on him.

“Geoff! Michael is hurt, he got shot through the leg.” Gavin said, now fully supporting the other man’s weight.

“Jack, can you check this out, please? We need to get back to base quickly and sort out everyone’s injuries.” Gavin quickly made note of Jack’s actual name ( _not John)_ and helped support Michael whilst Jack looked over the wound.

“The bullet has gone straight through his leg, you can see the entry and exit wound here which is probably why it hurts so much,” Jack said, covering the wound again with the makeshift bandage Gavin had given him.

Michael simply nodded. “Okay. Geoff, why the fuck didn't you tell us about a new recruit?” He spoke with a strained voice that was laced with pain.

“It was easier this way, I didn't even know if he could actually join. I’d never even met him before today. But he’ll fit in fine.” Geoff turned to smile at him. “Gavin Free, Welcome to the Fake AH Crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Jeremy's hesitancy and nervousness were inspired by the Criminal Mastermind let's plays and the idea of Ryan making bombs comes from the Good Vibrations video where he made the device. I know Michael and Ryan get along perfectly well in real life but their relationship is going to be developed throughout this fic. Thanks!


	3. LA Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titled is inspired by 'LA Devotee' by Panic! at the Disco. Updates might be a bit slower after this chapter, sorry!

Michael thanked Jack as he watched the other man rinse his hands in the sink, the blood mixing with the water as it fell away from the man’s hands. They’d made their way back to their base and were now dealing with their wounds.

Jack wasn’t a doctor but knew enough to help them out with less serious wounds. He’d just helped Michael by cleaning and stitching up his leg and was now moving to help Jeremy with a wound on his upper arm. They all had some wounds but thankfully none so serious enough to go to the hospital.

Michael headed back into the main room of the base to where the others were sat. He saw Ryan patching up a small wound on his shoulder and Geoff was is in the kitchen making drinks.

Gavin was half asleep, slightly slumped over onto his arm and his sunglasses were slowly sliding down his nose. Michael picked up some bandages to cover his small arm wound when saw the other man hadn’t even touched his own wound.

“You need to cover that, it’ll get infected,” Michael said, gesturing to Gavin’s injuries.

The other man shifted uncomfortably. “I don't really know how.” Gavin picked up some bandages at random and turned them over in his hands.

“Seriously? Not even to fix a small wound?” Michael asked, disbelief evident in his words. When Gavin just shrugged he sighed and stood up. “Okay some here, I’ll show you.”

Michael stood and grabbed a small disinfectant pad and wipes to clean the wound; he made his way over to Gavin and gestured for the other man to stand up. “I’ll do this for you because you’d probably manage to fuck it up somehow.”

Gavin didn't even try to deny Michaels words as he stood up.

Michael pressed the disinfectant wipes onto the wound, feeling the other man tense up and try to move away from Michael.

“You have to stay still,” Michael said, he used his other hand to grab onto Gavin’s hip to keep him firmly in place as he went back to cleaning the wound. Gavin’s skin was warm under his hand and he could feel the sharp hip bone pushing into his hand as he gripped tighter when Gavin tried to move away again.

Michael quickly finished cleaning and told Gavin to hold the disinfectant pad in place whilst he wrapped around his body with the bandages. He finished and gently rested his hand on Gavin’s ribs, checking the tightness of the bandages and making sure they were secure.

He turned when he heard a cough behind him. “Sorry to interrupt your… uh… whatever this is but Jack wanted to check Gavin’s ribs.” Jeremy said. Michael stepped back and glared at Jeremy.

“I see you’ve already got it covered, I’ll tell Jack he can take a break.” Jeremy ducked out of Michael’s glare and left as quickly as he came in.

Michael just grabbed some painkillers and fell back into the couch.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes, pulling himself out of a nap he wasn't even aware he’d fallen into. He rubbed his eyes and it took him a few moments to remember where he was.

Through his blurry eyes, he could see Gavin passed out on the other couch and Ryan struggling to stay awake. He stood and turned to the kitchen, almost walking straight into Jack.

“Jack, how are you feeling?” The other man looked more tired than Michael felt if that was even possible.

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I’m beat. Waiting on Geoff to go over the mission brief so we can leave.”

“Where even is Geoff?” Michael hadn’t seen the man since he woke up.

“He was on the phone outside. Think he’s talking to whoever gave us him.” Jack gestured to where Gavin was asleep on the couch.

Michael looked back over to Gavin, taking in the other’s appearance for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He still couldn't quite believe what he’d seen earlier, he’d never seen anyone move like Gavin had and make it look so effortless.

“Who is he?” Michael said, asking the same question he’d been asking ever since the man had dropped into the middle of their gunfight.

Jack shrugged helplessly. “I got the helicopter whilst Geoff picked him up. He just showed up at the helicopter with him and just said that he was a new recruit. I didn't even know we were getting a new recruit.”

Michael frowned, Geoff usually told Jack everything, especially before making any important decisions. “You think we can trust him?”

“I mean Geoff hired him for a reason? I’m sure we can trust him.” Jack said.

Michael was about to reply but cut himself off when he saw Geoff walk back into their base.

“It’s getting late guys. You should head home.” Geoff said, he was still typing on his phone.

Michael turned back to Jack “let me know if he tells you anything.” Jack nodded in response.

“Michael, do you mind doing me a massive favour?” Geoff asked, coming over to where Michael was stood.

Michael hesitated before nodding. “Are you-?”

“No, it’s not for me. I’m fine.” Geoff said, looking at Michael’s concerned face. “Besides, I have Jack. No, it’s for Gavin, he needs somewhere to stay.”

Michael’s face went from concerned to anger and disbelief. “Seriously? I don’t even know the guy! How am I supposed to trust living with him?”

Geoff held up his hands and tried to get Michael to calm down. “It’s not forever! Come on, he needs somewhere to stay. He only got here yesterday and we kind of dropped him right into the heat of it. Help him out.”

“And that’s my problem? What do you want me to do, explain the terms and conditions to him? He seems to know what he’s doing.” Michael crossed his arm and scowled.

“Come on Michael, it’d be good to get to know him better. He doesn't know anyone, where else do you want him to go?” Geoff gave him a pleading look. “Please.”

Michael sighed, turning to look at Gavin. “Fine. But only for a few weeks.” He headed out to grab his car keys, ignoring Geoff’s ‘thank you’ from behind.

* * *

Half an hour later Michael and Gavin were heading back into the city; the silence between them was growing more uncomfortable by the second. He quickly glanced at Gavin and tried to think of something to fill the silence.

“So… You do realise it's getting dark, right?” he said, the sun was setting around them as they made their way down the highway.

“Huh?” Gavin turned to him, awoken from his daze.

“It's almost night time, you’re still wearing your glasses.” Michael gestured to Gavin’s sunglasses that the other man hadn’t taken off since they’d met.

Gavin reached up and touched the edge of his glasses. “I can’t take them off.”  
“What? Why the hell not?”

“I spent $6000 dollars on them! I bought them a few months ago with all my money. I need to get my money's worth ”

“What?! $6000? What is wrong with you?” Michael said, almost crashing the car out of shock.

“I really like them!” Gavin laughed, Michael stared at him for a few moments in disbelief. Gavin kept on laughing and Michael couldn't help but join in.

The laughter died down and he could feel the awkward silence slowly creeping back in.

“So- uh… how long have you been in America for?” Michael asked.

“About two years, I was in Vice City. Never been in a crew before though, I just robbed stores and stuff.”“Vice City? That’s on the other side of the country? How the hell did you get here?” Michael asked.

“Vice City? That’s on the other side of the country? How the hell did you get here?” Michael asked.

“I got put in contact with Geoff, they never told me their names though… They said they knew Geoff well. So I guess his contacts?” Gavin said.

“Wait, what? We don’t have contacts outside the city. Who are you talking about?” Michael was confused. The only contacts Geoff had were within Los Santos and he only used them for selling and buying.

“I don't know? They seemed to know quite a bit about the crew though, and they said I’d fit right in.” Gavin looked thoughtful for a moment.

Michael was silent as he thought over what Gavin was saying, and a creeping feeling of distrust towards Gavin came along with it. “So you’re saying you have no idea who sent you to Geoff but you went along with it anyway?”

“I spoke to Geoff on the phone, look you’ll have to ask him. I swear I have no idea!” Michael looked at Gavin as he said this, carefully watching the other man's face for any signs of a lie.

“Okay, I guess I believe you.” Michael sighed, making a mental note to call Geoff soon and ask him what the fuck was going on.

The sun got lower over the city and the sky slowly turned red, Gavin leant forward and started taking photos of the city skyline.

He turned to Michael with excitement in his eyes. “Can we see more of the city? It looks beautiful. I’ve always wanted to come here.”

Michael managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. The impact of the city had worn off over the years he had lived there. “I’m kinda tired, maybe tomorrow.” He half hoped Gavin would forget, not too entertained with the idea of being a tourist guide.

“Well can we stop at the motel I was staying in? It was on Innocence Boulevard, in Rancho? That’s where my stuff is.” Gavin said.

“That’s where you were staying last night? That’s a terrible neighbourhood, and Vagos territory too. Why were you there?” Michael said. He knew the motel Gavin was talking of; there'd been a shootout not long ago just near it. It was an old motel and he’d rather avoid that area if he could.

“It’s all I could afford,” Gavin mumbled quietly.

Michael felt a small pang of sympathy and gently smiled at Gavin. “Well if you stick with the crew you’d be able to afford plenty.” Gavin grinned back in response.

* * *

Michael turned into the parking lot of the Bilingsgate Motel, his car standing out from the poor and rundown area. He hoped none of the Vagos were around, not that they’d be likely to recognise him, but Michael would still rather avoid trouble.

“Go get your stuff, I’d rather not leave my car alone somewhere like this,” Michael said, glancing in his mirror to make sure no one had followed them into the parking lot.

Gavin jumped out the car and ran up to the second floor. Michael watched him for a few seconds before quickly scanning his surroundings again. The whole motel put him slightly on edge; most of the parking lot lights didn't work, leaving large pools of shadows around the whole area.

He checked his gun was near just in case but as he sat in the quiet he couldn't help but wonder what Gavin had been talking about.

 _I didn't know Geoff knew anyone in Vice City, someone who he knows well? The only contacts I know we have are Joel and Adam and they live here._ Michael’s eye caught movement and he gripped his gun but relaxed once he saw it was just Gavin making his way down the stairs.

 _Can I even trust Gavin?_ He thought as the other man made his way back to the car. Gavin was carrying a small plastic bag filled with clothes, as he climbed into the car he seemed to notice Michael staring and quickly shoved the bag down at his feet.

Michael threw the car into reverse and drove quickly away from the parking lot, watching out for any suspicious movement, keeping an eye on the man who watched them drive down the street.

“So where do you live? I guess with a car like this, it’s somewhere nice?” Gavin seemed to be the one trying to fill the tense silence.

Michael scoffed. “Yeah. You couldn't pay me to live somewhere like this.” He gestured loosely to the surrounding area, filled with derelict buildings empty stores.

“I used all my money buying a flight here. Geoff said I could wait until I had more money to move here but I wanted to get here as possible.” Gavin said, he was looking out the window again, eyes on the distant city skyline.

Michael remembered when he first came to the city of Los Santos a few years ago, the excitement he’d felt and the chance of opportunity.

“I decided I’d stop at nothing to survive and succeed here,” Gavin said, turning to face Michael with a triumphant grin.

Michael couldn't help but smile back at the other man’s enthusiasm.

* * *

“Hey, we’re here,” Michael said he’d just pulled into the underground garage that was connected to his apartment. After a few moments of no reply, he turned to see Gavin was asleep, with the side of his face pressed into the window.

Michael sighed and pushed on Gavin’s shoulder to wake him up. Gavin grumbled and tried to push the invading hand away.

“Gavin, come on. We’re here.” Gavin made a small whining noise and tried to turn away from Michel.

“Wake up. Idiot.” Michael shoved Gavin more harshly, causing the other to finally open his eyes and yawn.

“You should have carried me.” He mumbled through another yawn. Michael gave a short sarcastic laugh before climbing out the car, Gavin grumbled as he followed suit. His mood changed when he noticed Michael’s cars around him.

“Holy crap, are these all yours?” He spun in a slow circle, taking in the sight of the expensive cars around him.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Michael laughed at Gavin’s excited face. “After a few heists, you won't really have to worry about not having money.”

“And you thought spending so much on glasses were dumb, you have like six sports cars. “ Gavin pointed out.

“Yeah, but you have about six dollars to your name. I can afford this.” Michael countered.

“Your bed is actually a sofa bed, and there isn’t the biggest apartment so it might feel a bit cramped with the two so us. Just be careful and try not to break anything.” Michael explained as they got into the elevator to head up to Michael’s apartment.

Gavin’s eyes widened in shock and awe as they stepped into Michael’s apartment, he laughed and walked into the middle of the living room.

“A bit cramped? Are you kidding, this place is massive!” He dropped his bags in the middle of the floor and quickly walked over to the windows, taking in the view of the city around him and the Vinewood sign in the distance.

“I thought you were tired?” Michael said as he watched Gavin poke around his apartment and sounding in awe over pretty much everything he owned.

“I am,” Gavin replied, turning and flopping down onto the couch.

Michael walked over to him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the childish man who was sinking into his couch. “W, ll you’re sat on your bed, if you move I’ll set it up.” Michael gestured over to the stairs “You can go clean up, the bathroom is down there.”

He watched as Gavin stood up and went to head over to the stairs when the other man got distracted when he seemed to notice that one of the windows was actually a door that would allow him onto the balcony.

He watched Gavin struggle trying to open it. “Turn the key to the left. No, the left. Just let me do it.” He opened the door and allowed Gavin to step out into the cool air. He looked back to the half made before sighing and joining Gavin outside. It had been a while since he’d actually used his balcony.

Gavin was leaning over the barrier; his whole face was lit up with joy and was further illuminated by the lights of the city reflected in his glasses.

“I guess you like the view?” Michael joined him, leaning out to admire the view himself. He had to admit it was still beautiful to look at after seeing it a hundred times.

“This whole place is everything I’ve ever wanted. It’s not even about the nice cars and clothes, I always wanted to live in this city. To be able to wake up and look at this every day.” He smiled at Michael and pushed his sunglasses back so he could fully appreciate the view.

Michael stared at Gavin, being able to fully see his face for the first time. Without the sunglasses, he looked a bit older, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in his life, but the joy and life in his eyes showed through on his whole face, a look filled with excitement. Something twisted inside him and felt the weird urge to protect that look. Michael looked away, realising he’d been staring at the other man for too long.

He was about to say something when the sound of his phone distracted him. He reached into his pocket to see he had a text from Jeremy.

_‘Heard the new dude is living with you’_

Michael glanced back at Gavin as he quickly typed out a response. ‘ _Only for a few weeks. He’s got to find some place of his own.’_

He got a response almost instantly. ‘ _Well at least get to know him better, he seemed okay.’_

 _‘He’s a bit of an idiot’_ Michael sent, but looking up at Gavin he quickly sent a follow-up text. _‘But he could be a lot worse.’_

They both stared at the city for a few minutes, the silence between them no longer awkward. A cold breeze made him shudder as he pulled his jacket tighter around him and he looked at Gavin who was still wearing his torn up shirt, the only protection on his ribs was the bandages.

“Come on, we need to clean up. It’s getting kinda cold and I need to sleep.” Michael said, turning to head back into the apartment. “Finish setting up your bed, I’m showering first.”

Michael got into the shower and took a moment to check over his body for any more injuries. Apart from the wound on his arm and on his leg, he’d been lucky enough to escape the gunfight with only a few scrapes and cuts. The Lost trainees had been awful shots, it was evident some of them had never even shot a gun under stress before. It hadn’t been too difficult of a job once the rest of the crew had arrived.

Michael sighed in content as the hot water helped ease some of the aches in his muscles, running the water through his hair to dry and remove some of the dust that had settled there.

As he climbed out of the shower he thought back to the conversation he’d had with Jack about Geoff. He wondered if Jack had been able to find anything out more about who Geoff was on the phone with, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Jack.

_‘Gavin was living in Vice City before he came here, said someone there introduced him to Geoff. Do you know who that could be?’_

Jack had been in the crew with Geoff for longer than any of them and knew the most about their boss.

It wasn't until Michael had gotten into bed and Gavin was taking his shower that he finally got a reply.

_‘Vice City? He’d never even mentioned that place before, never mind knowing someone there. Asked him about who he was calling, he just told me it was about a potential job. Doesn't make sense for him to keep that from us though.’_

Michael frowned as he read the text, and he considered texting Geoff directly. He held his phone for a few minutes with a text typed out.

_‘Who do you know in Vice City?’_

He hesitated and couldn't bring himself to press send, wondering if he was just being paranoid and knew that Geoff didn't have to tell them everything. Eventually, he threw his phone to the side and fell asleep to the sounds of Gavin singing loudly in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! I didn't expect such a positive response and it's made me so happy <3 And wait? Could this be actual plot developing? Things could get a bit more exciting from here. Thanks!


	4. Come With Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Lads Bonding!  
> 'Gavin couldn't help but feel happy. He hadn’t expected to fit in with this crew so easily, having never worked with others before. But Michael and Jeremy had accepted him easily, and he felt at ease with them.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! Hopefully, the longer chapter will serve as a small apology. Warning for some homophobic language towards the end. Chapter title based off of 'Come With Me Now' by Kongos

Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes, his brain still feeling half asleep. He wondered what had torn him from his sleep. He waited in silence for a few moments before hearing the telltale creak of the floorboards. He could hear someone pacing back and forth out in the main room.

He stood and slowly made his way to his bedroom door, opening it slightly to glance out into the dark apartment. The pale moonlight through the windows allowed him to see Geoff frantically walking back and forth, a hand pulling his hair.

Jack debated for a few moments whether to say something when Geoff threw his phone down onto the couch and walked into his own room. Slowly Jack stepped out into the main room and picked up Geoff’s phone to place on charge.

The phone lit up in his hand and Jack looked down to see a text from an unknown number. _‘Don’t forget what you owe us, Geoff.’_

* * *

Michael woke up and blindly reached for his phone, he managed to grab it after a few seconds of searching, wincing at the brightness as he read the time. ’10:19’

As he stretched his leg gave a sharp reminder that his leg was still messed up. He gently reached down to feel the bandages, wincing slightly as he ran his fingers over the wound.

A crash from the main floor of his apartment caused him to reach for the pistol he kept underneath his pillow. It was a few moments later that he remembered Gavin was there. He lay back on the bed but a second crash drew his attention.

Michael groaned and forced himself out of bed, he was able to walk better on his leg, only slightly limping when he walked.

He made his way up the stairs and was met with the sight of Gavin hastily trying to gather up some shattered pieces. The other man was wearing only a pair of worn sweatpants but his sunglasses were back in place.

“I see you were serious about the glasses,” Michael said as he walked into the kitchen.

Gavin jumped at the sound of Michael's voice and dropped the pieces in his hands. He turned to face Michael with a sheepish look.

“I… uh… broke a plate. And a cup.” Gavin said in a small voice, gesturing to the damage around him.

“How did you-? Actually, I don't want to know, just let me clear up.” Michael reached for a broom to try and sweep up the mess. He didn't want to know how a man could be so clumsy yet take out two guys easily without a gun.

Gavin went to grab another plate from the cupboard.

“Whoa! Wait! You’ve already broke enough plates.” Michael jumped up to stop Gavin before he could cause any more damage.

Gavin pulled a hurt face. “But Michael. I’m hungry.”

Michael sighed, noting the way Gavin pronounced his name with his accent, he didn't know how to feel about it. “We’ll just go out for food, I know a good diner near Del Perro.”

Gavin turned to him with a look of excitement; similar to the one he had last night. “Del Perro? That's where the pier is right? Let's go!”

Michael couldn't help but smile at the other man's excitement. “Yeah, we could go check it out I guess. We’ll pick up Jeremy too.”

“Jeremy? He was the short one, right?”

Michael burst out laughing, “yeah he’s that one.” 

* * *

“Did you know the first store me and Michael robbed together is just down the street from here?” Jeremy said and Gavin turned in his seat to look at a gas station down the road from them.

“We had basically the whole LSPD on our asses when we escaped,” Michael added with a laugh.

“Really?” Gavin leant forward with bright eyes, almost in awe of every word Jeremy and Michael were saying. The three of them were currently sat in a diner in Del Perro.

“Yep. Jeremy panicked and shot the cashier before he could even open the register so we had to run. The cops chased up right out North before we managed to lose them.” Michael said.

Jeremy gave Michael a dirty look. “Way to make it sound like it was all my fault, you shot one of the cops and made it so much worse! I’d never robbed a store with you guys before and I was nervous.”

“I wanted to give you a glimpse of what things were like in our crew. Geoff was so pissed at us.” Michael laughed.

“How did you meet Geoff?” Gavin asked.

“I met him about three years ago, it was only him and Jack back then. They needed more firepower. I mean Jack is a great pilot and Geoff is… well, he’s Geoff.” Michael said. “They needed someone who more an expert with weapons.”

“Don’t let Geoff hear you putting him down like that.” Jeremy laughed.

“Nah, he’s a good boss, he’s always looked out for us. I met Geoff when he walked into a store I was robbing. I was a total amateur, the cashier pulled a gun on me and I just froze. Geoff put a bullet through her head. Hard not to trust a guy after that.” Michael said.

“I joined not that long ago. About seven months ago.” Jeremy drank some of his coffee. “I moved here from Liberty City about a year ago though, I was originally with The Lost.”

“Wait seriously?” Gavin gave the other man a confused and shocked look. “Aren’t those the guys we killed yesterday?”

“Yeah, well some of them. There are loads of them, large numbers to make them stronger.” Michael explained.

“How did you end up with Geoff then?” Gavin asked.

“I didn't like the way they ran things. I quickly made my way up the ranks, we never did heists or anything, it was all drug runs and that. The Fake AH crew tried to come in and kill our boss. I managed to track Geoff down and I told him everything I knew about The Lost. That I also brought him the dead body of the Boss.”

“Gross, really?” Gavin recoiled with disgust.

“Nah, it was just a picture.” Jeremy grinned. “But it worked, Geoff trusted me and decided I could be useful. I was the fifth member of the crew.”

Their food was finally delivered to them and they all started to tuck into their breakfast.

“So what about Jack? You said he’d been in the crew the longest?” Gavin said around a mouthful of pancakes.

“Jack? He used to be a cop.” Michael replied after downing his coffee.

“A cop?! What?” Gavin choked slightly on his food. “How did he end up in a crew?”

“All I know is that he helped Geoff escape from the cops one time, I’m not sure why,” Michael said.

Gavin looked thoughtful for a moment. “What about the other guy? I don’t think I got his name.”

“Who, Ryan?” Michael scowled. “What about him?”

“We don’t really know anything about him,” Jeremy explained. “I don’t even know where he lives or anything.”

“Seriously? Don't you know anything about him? How long has he been with the crew?” Gavin asked, leaning in with interest.

“He’s been here about two years,” Michael said, a sour look on his face. “I heard he used to run shady jobs for the right price. Nothing else apart from that. I don’t trust him.”

“Come on, he’s not that bad.” Jeremy sighed as if he’d had this conversation before. “Sure he’s kinda quiet, but I don't get why you distrust him.”

“There’s something off about him like there’s something he’s not telling us,” Michael muttered

“Well we don’t know much about Geoff either but you trust him.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Geoff? What do you mean?” Gavin asked.

“He doesn't talk about his past. We don't know a lot about him.” Michael told him.

* * *

“Holy shit they’ve got electric bikes,” Jeremy said, pointing at the line of bikes that had electric motors attached.

They had travelled to the pier and were now looking at bikes to hire so they could ride along the beach.

Gavin looked over to the bikes in excitement but his mood quickly turned to disappointment when he noticed how much they were to hire. “I can’t really afford that… I’ll just get a normal bike.” He said, heading over to the line of normal bikes.

“Nah dude, we’ll pay for you,” Michael said, throwing his arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

“Really? Why?” Gavin asked.

“Because we’re friends now! Besides you don’t want to be left behind on a slow bike.” Jeremy smiled at him and Gavin couldn't help the dumb grin that spread across his face as Michael handed over the money.

Gavin barely listened as the woman explained how to use the electric bike; he was too excited about actually using it. The three of them made their way onto the bike bath and Gavin immediately pushed to start peddling, almost falling off when the motor kicked in and shot him forward.

He laughed and peddled harder, urging more speed out of the bike.

“Aren’t these awesome?” Gavin looked to the side to see Michael was peddling alongside him, the other man’s face it up in a wide grin.

“Yeah!” Gavin laughed back. They were quickly making their way down the path, easily overtaking the normal bikes.

Gavin leant forward trying to push even more speed out of the bike and Michael and Jeremy started to fall behind. He turned to laugh at them but when his wheel hit the sand.

His bike abruptly stopped as it fell off the path, causing the whole bike to tip over. Gavin fell into the sand and rolled a few feet. He came to a stop and stared at the sky feeling slightly dizzy.

He slowly stood up, brushing the sand from his jeans and glaring at the bike, which was now laying on its side half covered in sand.

Jeremy and Michael cycled over to where he had crashed, and both of them were laughing hard.

“Hey Gavin, when the path turns a corner, you’re supposed to go with it.” Michael laughed.Gavin muttered a ‘sod off’ under his breath and dragged the bike back onto the path but he couldn’t help but join in with the laughter. He climbed back on the bike and Michael leant over to rub his hand through Gavin’s hair.

Gavin muttered a ‘sod off’ under his breath and dragged the bike back onto the path but he couldn’t help but join in with the laughter. He climbed back on the bike and Michael leant over to rub his hand through Gavin’s hair.

“You had some sand,” Michael explained.

“I was going to say we should race, but that seems like a dangerous idea now.” Jeremy teased, lining up next to Gavin and Michael.

“No! It’ll be fun, come on. To the pier?” Gavin gestured to the pier, which was further down the path, and got ready to push off as Jeremy shrugged and did the same.

“Okay, go!” Michael yelled and Gavin pushed off as hard as he could and began to pedal, grinning as the motor kicked in and shot him forward even quicker. He twisted the handle to urge even more speed out of the bike and started to gain the lead.

He heard Michael swear and he laughed back. He leant into the steep bend, keeping up his speed whilst Jeremy and Michael slowed down. He tried to urge even more speed out of the bike as they hit a long straight.

“Shit! Slow down!” Jeremy called out. They were fast approaching a group of slow cyclists who were spread across the cycle path. Jeremy and Michael gripped their brakes and slowed down whilst Gavin kept peddling hard.

He ignored the yells behind him and instead aimed for the small gap between the cyclists ahead. He easily weaved through the gap, laughing slightly at the shocked yells of the slow bikers.

Gavin came to a stop at the steps of the pier and made a show of checking his watch and fake yawning as Jeremy and Michael caught up.

“So you can get through a bunch of slow bikes but you can’t turn a corner,” Michael said, slightly out of breath due to the hard peddling.

Gavin pulled a sour face in response. “Sounds like something a loser would say.”

The three of them parked their bikes up and headed up the stairs to the pier, it was slightly crowded with families. Stalls lined the sides of the piers selling snacks and candy; Gavin’s eye was drawn over to a game stall that had several large prizes.

Gavin’s eyes lit up with delight as his eyes fell upon a large green plush. “A creeper! I need it.” He started to dig in his pockets for money.

“Come on dude, these games are rigged. Don’t waste your money.” Jeremy said, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder to try and lead him away from the stall.

Gavin ignored him and handed over a crumpled five dollar bill that would allow him three goes at the game. It was simple enough in theory; he only had to knock down a small stack of cans with a ball.

He took aim and missed the shot completely.

“Dude if this is an example of your aiming, I’m worried.” Michael teased. Gavin gave Michael a deadpan look before throwing the second ball. He managed to knock the top can off the stack.“That’s better, now hit all three,” Jeremy said as they watched the woman who runs the stall stack the cups again.

“That’s better, now hit all three,” Jeremy said as they watched the woman who runs the stall stack the cups again.

Gavin took slightly longer lining up his final shot, changing his position a few times before throwing and hitting the stack in the centre. His face quickly lit up with joy before falling when he noticed none of the stacks had fallen.

“What? But I hit it!” Gavin yelled, gesturing helplessly at the stack of cans.

“Sorry man, hey I’ll get us candy floss to make up for it.” Jeremy smiled, heading off further down the pier.

“Here, I want a go,” Michael said, slamming down his money on the counter. He took the first ball, carefully taking aim.

He launched the ball with a heavy throw, hitting the centre of the stack and knocking all the cans flying. Gavin cheered and grinned as Michael pointed at the creeper plush.

“Thanks, Michael!” Gavin smiled.

Michael smiled back. “It’s no big deal, I had to prove a point that those games could be won. C’mon, let's find Jeremy.””They walked further down the pier and Gavin couldn't help the grin that was spread across his face. He held the creeper loosely under his arm and the warm wind pushed through his hair.

They walked further down the pier and Gavin couldn't help the grin that was spread across his face. He held the creeper loosely under his arm and the warm wind pushed through his hair.

He glanced slightly across to Michael, the other man was scanning the pier for any sign of Jeremy and Gavin couldn't help but feel even happier. He hadn’t expected to fit in with this crew so easily, having never worked with others before. But Michael and Jeremy had accepted him easily, and he felt at ease with them.

“He’s over there.” Gavin looked to where Michael was pointing and saw Jeremy at a candy floss cart, they made their way over to him as Jeremy was handed a large candy floss.

“You actually won something?” Jeremy asked in surprise, looking at the creeper plush that was tucked under Gavin’s arm.

“I won it for him,” Michael said.

“Makes sense with that poor throw of yours.” Jeremy teased, Gavin pulled a face in return.

“Yeah, how come you can kill a guy with a throwing knife but you can’t throw a ball?” Michael asked.

“Knives are easy, and I was tau-“ He cut himself off with a cough “I taught myself how to throw them.”

Gavin hoped they didn't notice his slip-up and quickly stole a large mouthful of candy floss from Jeremy.

* * *

“It’s July 4th soon, we need to sort out fireworks.” Jeremy said. They had returned their bikes and were now in Michael’s car heading back into the city. It was late in the afternoon and they’d all enjoyed racing back and forth on the electric bikes. Michael was actually considering buying one to use for fun.

“Yeah, they’ll be on sale by now,” Michael said. He glanced in the mirror at Gavin who was currently sat in the back seat. “Gavin you’ll have to be left behind, you’re British.”

Gavin pulled a face at him in the mirror. “I used to celebrate it in Liberty City.”

“Celebrate? Who with?” Jeremy asked.“Well, I used to just go out to a bar. Drinks were cheap on July 4

“Well, I used to just go out to a bar. Drinks were cheap on July 4th.” Gavin said.

“That’s not celebrating.” Michael criticised. “We buy a ton of fireworks and go up Chiliad to set them off at night. It’s awesome.”

“We should go a bar tonight,” Jeremy said. “Getting drunk with someone is a good way to get to know each other.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Michael said. “We can do that.”

Michael turned onto the highway and swore as they hit the traffic that seemed to be always constant in Los Santos. He fiddled with the radio settings to try and find out if any of the roads surrounding had less traffic. They were in Michael’s Tornado Cabrio, a classic looking convertible that Michael had paid a lot for to keep it in mint condition. It was a beautiful car and Michael often caught people staring as he drove past.

They were in Michael’s Tornado Cabrio, a classic looking convertible that Michael had paid a lot for to keep it in mint condition. It was a beautiful car and Michael often caught people staring as he drove past.Thankfully the drive to their destination wasn't too far, he’d heard Gavin mention about wanting to visit Portolo Drive, the famous road of expensive shops.

Thankfully the drive to their destination wasn't too far, he’d heard Gavin mention about wanting to visit Portolo Drive, the famous road of expensive shops.

* * *

In the end, it took them twenty minutes of driving, which included two detours, Michael nearly getting into a fight with another driver and another ten minutes of trying to find somewhere to park before they finally climbed out the car.

Gavin headed off at a brisk pace but Michael stayed slightly behind, his leg was starting to hurt badly despite the number of painkillers he’d taken throughout the day.

Michael and Jeremy had lost sight of Gavin when they had reached Portolo Drive, he and Jeremy had been discussing more July 4th plans when they spotted Gavin making his way into a jewelry store.

They followed him in to see Gavin looking at a number of watches. “You gonna buy one?” Michael asked, looking at the prices. They were extremely expensive.

“You gonna buy one?” Michael asked, looking at the prices. They were extremely expensive. Gavin shook his head and reached into his pocket. “I only have about twenty dollars.” A few crumpled notes were in his hand.

Gavin shook his head and reached into his pocket. “I only have about twenty dollars.” A few crumpled notes were in his hand.

“Wait, that’s it? You have no money?” Jeremy’s voice was full of disbelief. “How the hell did you afford to move here?”

Gavin shrugged. “Geoff paid for me to move here, I’ve never really had much money.”

“Seriously? How have you been living?” Jeremy asked. “Off of all my food. And by sleeping on my couch.” Michael said.

“Off of all my food. And by sleeping on my couch.” Michael said. “On your couch? Why didn't you let him sleep in the spare room?” Jeremy asked, ignoring Michael’s glare.

“On your couch? Why didn't you let him sleep in the spare room?” Jeremy asked, ignoring Michael’s glare.

“What? Michael, I slept on your stupid couch bed when you have a proper room?” Gavin sounded hurt.

Michael sighed. “It’s a mess. Besides I thought you’d be getting your own place soon.” “Not with twenty dollars,” Gavin said, waving his crumpled bills in Michael’s face.

“Not with twenty dollars,” Gavin said, waving his crumpled bills in Michael’s face.

Jeremy turned to Michael with a smirk. “Yeah come on, you can’t kick him out on the streets. He’s part of the crew now, one of us!”

“One of us?” Gavin repeated.“Yeah, like there’d the older guys but then there’s Michael and me. You’re better with us. Like a team.” Jeremy grinned.

“Yeah, like there’d the older guys but then there’s Michael and me. You’re better with us. Like a team.” Jeremy grinned.

“Team lads!” Gavin called out, Michael laughed in response and the three of them walked out of the store. Michael knew he couldn't really kick Gavin out, especially with the other man having such little money; he’d start to clean up the spare room when he got back. Besides Gavin didn't seem like he’d be so terrible to live with for now.

“I know a good way to make money,” Michael said with a smirk. Gavin turned to him with a questioned look but Jeremy’s face had a similar smirk to Michaels.

“A heist,” Michael said. He set off at a quick pace down the street, and Jeremy and Gavin quickly joined him. The jewellery store Gavin had gone in had not actually been on the main street, instead of being on the walkway behind in a slightly more secluded area. It would make it more of an easy store to hit. Michael turned off to a road that ran behind the jewellery store, they had driven down it earlier in the search of somewhere to park.

Michael turned off to a road that ran behind the jewellery store, they had driven down it earlier in the search of somewhere to park.

“Aha, I thought I saw something before.” Michael grinned, making his way to some construction. The scaffolding was out of sight, tucked behind large wooden boards to try and keep it out of sight.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy questioned as the three of them stepped inside the construction site. “This has to be a way to access the roof. It’s right behind that jewellery store.” Michael explained. Gavin looked confused but Jeremy’s face lit up as he caught on to Michael’s idea.

“This has to be a way to access the roof. It’s right behind that jewellery store.” Michael explained. Gavin looked confused but Jeremy’s face lit up as he caught on to Michael’s idea.

“We can access the vents!” Jeremy grinned.

“Wait, what? I don't get it.” Gavin said, looking even more confused.

“Some time ago Ryan came up with this idea of using smoke canisters as a distraction for when we rob a large store. It’ll cause confusion and panic so it’ll make it easier to take stuff, plus it will help with hiding our identities more in a store that has so many cameras.” Jeremy explained.

Michael walked around the small construction site, searching for a ladder that would allow them access to the platform up on the construction, which in turn would allow access to the roof. “Shit, I can’t find anything to climb up with.”

Jeremy attempted to jump up and grab onto the edge of the platform but he was unable to jump high enough. “I’d be able to pull myself up there, but I can’t reach.” He turned and glared at Michael and Gavin as if daring them to make a joke about his height.

I can get up there.” Gavin said. He looked up at the platform. Michael judged it to be at least eight feet in the air. Gavin then looked the brick wall that was a few paces away. It was a basic brick wall that didn't connect to any ceiling and he tested the grip of the wall with his shoe.

Michael watched as Gavin took a few steps back before the other man ran at the wall, pushing off with his back foot, when his other foot hit the wall he pushed himself up and grabbed the top of the wall. Gavin let go with one arm and turned to face the platform and kicked off the wall, easily clearing the gap and grabbing the edge of the platform.

“How can you do shit like that but you can’t ride a bike without falling off,” Michael said.

“Get photos of the vents!” Jeremy called up as Gavin scowled down at them and disappeared up another ladder.

* * *

Gavin pulled open the door onto the roof, thankful that the door was unlocked. It appeared as if all the stores below shared the same roof and he could see the opening to a large air conditioning vent. He quickly made his way over and got multiple pictures and ran back to the door, wanting to get down off the roof before getting caught. 

“That was easy enough,” Gavin said, leaping down from the high platform and landing next to the others. Wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot up his leg from landing slightly off.

He pulled out his phone and showed Jeremy and Michael the photos he took of the air conditioning.

Michael took the phone with a grin. “This looks like it’ll work, we’ll have to show Geoff.”

They headed back towards the car, Gavin now walking with a slight limp.

“You okay?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, just landed a bit off when I jumped down from the platform.”

It was late in the afternoon by the time they reached the car, with the low sun streaming through the trees. Gavin was listening to Jeremy and Michael discussing potential plans for how they were going to do the heist.

“I think this calls for celebratory drinks.” Michael grins as they reach the car.

* * *

Gavin winced slightly at the sharp taste of the shot he’d downed. He, Michael and Jeremy were on their third round of shots. Gavin had also had a few beers and was starting to feel the pleasant buzz of being drunk.

“More shots!” Michael yelled out, who appeared to be already quite drunk. Jeremy cheered and stood up to go back to the bar. So far they’d refused to allow Gavin to pay for any of the drinks and seemed to be determined for him not to spend any of his twenty dollars.

Gavin stood up sharply, holding a hand to stop Jeremy. He felt the room tilt slightly and realised he may be drunker than originally thought. “I’ll get the drinks this time.”

Jeremy shrugged and sat back down. Gavin made his way over to the bar, managing to walk in a straight line.

Jeremy shrugged and sat back down. Gavin made his way over to the bar, managing to walk in a straight line. “Umm three shots of… Whatever is strong, really?” He grinned to the bartender. The barman thought for a few moments before turning to prepare the shots. A tall man next to Gavin turned to face him.

A tall man next to Gavin turned to face him.“Now that’s an interesting accent.” The tall man smiled at Gavin. Gavin smiled back.

“Now that’s an interesting accent.” The tall man smiled at Gavin. Gavin smiled back.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m from England.” Gavin said, turning to face the tall man. The barman came back with the drinks but the tall man next to him handed over the cash before Gavin could pull his own money.

“My treat, who are you with?” The man asked. Gavin pointed over to where Michael and Jeremy were sat, both of them deep in conversation. “They look quite busy, maybe you can stay with me?” The tall man said, moving closer to Gavin and gently resting a hand on his arm.

Gavin felt his face go red. “Umm, yeah.” He grinned. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Gavin was about to give the other man his name when he has harshly shoved away from the bar. He stumbled and spilt the shot that was in his hand.

He turned sharply; ready to call out who pushed him when he was roughly shoved again.

“Move faggot!” A short man was red in the face and was staring at Gavin in disgust.

Gavin stood up straight and glared back, feeling rage build up. “Screw you! What is wrong with you?!”

“You’re what’s wrong! Nobody here wants to see you getting it on with another guy. It’s disgusting.” The man spat out, moving closer.

“Fuck you.” Gavin raged. He rarely swore but this man was really pissing him off.

“What’s going on here?” Michael’s voice came from behind him and he glanced back to see Jeremy and Michael had come over to the bar.

“This guy decided to start being a homophobic dick.” Gavin spat out, turning back just in time to see the other man throw a punch towards Gavin’s face. He easily stepped back to dodge the slow punch and hit back in retaliation.

His knuckles hit the other man’s nose, causing it to burst open and splatter blood. Gavin was about to kick the man now he was on the ground but Michael quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

“Hey man, we should go. Quick.” Michael pulled Gavin quickly out of the bar with Jeremy in tow.

Gavin ranted as they headed back to Michael’s apartment, the bar they had chosen being near to the apartment so they wouldn't have to drive. Gavin kicked an empty can and watched it roll across the road.

“Hey, are you okay?” Michael glanced at him; Gavin continued to stare straight ahead.

“Yeah.” He spat out. He stopped and sighed. “Yeah, I just.” He paused. “There’s no need to be such a dick.”

“Are you… Are you gay?” Jeremy asked awkwardly.

“Do you have a problem with it?” Gavin turned sharply to face Jeremy.

The shorter man put his hands up and backed off a few paces. “No! No, I was just asking.”

Gavin calmed down and stepped back from Gavin, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’ve just-“ He waved his hand in the direction of the bar. “I’ve just dealt with that kind of thing before.” He broke off with a shrug.

Michael smiled gently at him. “We’re not gonna start treating you any different dude. It’s cool with us.”

Gavin’s face broke into a large grin and pulled Michael and Jeremy into a hug, squeezing them both tightly.

“Okay, you’re really drunk. Let’s get back to my apartment.” Michael pulled back from the hug and started to steer Gavin back to his apartment.

* * *

_‘You need to test him out. See how well he works with your crew.’_

Geoff read over the text, sighing harshly before locking his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Gavin's bike experience is based on my experience with electric bikes when I went to Venice Beach. Also, I'm a a sucker for Team Lads bonding so I hope you guys are too.


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“Nobody move!” Gavin called out, pointing the gun towards the cashier. “The money please.” He smiled even though he knew the cashier couldn't see his face.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Run by IAmTheKidYouKnowWhatIMean because the song title really fits and the weirdness of the song fits.  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. You guys are the best.

Gavin shook the rain out of his hair, waiting around the corner of the store they were planning to hit. Geoff had launched the plan of hitting the large 24/7 store out of nowhere. He claimed it was to ‘test Gavin under the pressure of a job’ and the others seemed to agree.

He had been given the main task of actually going into the store and holding up the place, they were in a higher end of town and the take was expected to be high. Geoff had told him he had to shoot the cashier as soon as soon as he had collected the money. The police response was high in the area due to the panic button under the counter.

Checking his mask was in place, he took a deep breath and headed towards the store. A quick glance to the rooftop opposite showed Ryan in wait with a sniper rifle. The dark skull mask he wore for heists looking even creepier emerging from the shadows. Jeremy was down another alley in a car to pick Ryan up.

Michael was further down the street on a motorbike in wait of Gavin. Jack and Geoff were patrolling the area in a dark vehicle, listening in to police activity through their radio.

Gavin shivered as he stepped inside the air-conditioned store. The rain had caused his clothes to become soaked through. He dashed forward, shooting the camera opposite the door and turning to shoot the camera above the counter.

Panicked screams echoed as the gunshots rang out. Gavin grinned and stepped forward towards the cashier.“Nobody move!” He called out, pointing the gun towards the cashier. “The money please.” He smiled even though he knew the cashier couldn't see his face.

“Nobody move!” He called out, pointing the gun towards the cashier. “The money please.” He smiled even though he knew the cashier couldn't see his face. The cashier started to shove money into a plastic bag and Gavin turned to scan the store customers. They were all crouched down looking fearful.“Bravo Two keep your eye on the cashier, I’ve got you covered.” Ryan aka ‘Alpha Two’ spoke through the earpiece. Gavin dawning the code name of Bravo Two for the heist.

“Bravo Two keep your eye on the cashier, I’ve got you covered.” Ryan aka ‘Alpha Two’ spoke through the earpiece. Gavin dawning the code name of Bravo Two for the heist.

Gavin turned back to the cashier and the man threw the plastic bag stuffed with money at Gavin’s feet.“Shoot the cashier.” Geoff’s voice echoed through his earpiece and Gavin raised the gun to aim it at the cashier’s head. The man threw his hands up and backs up in panic.

“Shoot the cashier.” Geoff’s voice echoed through his earpiece and Gavin raised the gun to aim it at the cashier’s head. The man threw his hands up and backs up in panic.

“P-please. Don't shoot!” The man stuttered out. Gavin started to squeeze the trigger and glanced straight into the cashier’s eye.

He froze.

“Bravo Two. Shoot the cashier. I repeat. Shoot the cashier.” Gavin heard the voice in his ear. But all he could do was stare at the cashier.

“Bravo Two! Shoot!” Gavin barely heard the words, as he stood frozen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of what he was doing. He should pull the trigger before the cashier could press the panic button, but he couldn't.

The cashier seemed to realise that the man in front of him stood frozen and dove forward to press the panic button. Gavin stumbled forward in panic, holding out a hand in a last attempt to stop the man.

The cashier hit the button and went to duck back behind the counter but was instantly killed. Gavin could only watch, as the man seemed to fall in slow motion, the now-dead eyes still staring at him.

“Get out of there! Bravo Two! Gavin!” The use of his name snapped him out of his stupor, he grabbed the money and ran out of the store. He caught a glimpse of Ryan making his way down from the roof opposite. He ran down the street to where Michael was waiting on a bike.

* * *

Michael wiped the rain from his darkened visor as he waited for Gavin to reach him. He’d heard the frantic yells over the headset as Geoff instructed for Gavin to shoot and how the other man couldn't. The shot from Ryan’s sniper rifle had finally taken out the cashier but not before the panic button was pressed. Michael could hear sirens already.

Anger started to bubble inside of him as he heard Gavin’s heavy footsteps approaching.

_This was supposed to be an easy job. Easy money._

He didn't say anything as Gavin climbed on the bike behind him; instead, he listened for the direction of the many sirens and attempted to drive away from them.

He felt Gavin cling to his shoulders tightly as he drove, and wove between cars and took sharp corners. The original plan had been simple, few cops and an easy escape.

Gavin had switched his mask out for a normal dark helmet but it was likely a witness would have seen them on the bike.

“A lot of cops are making their way down Eastbourne Way.” Geoff’s voice came through on his headset. Michael turned sharply and headed back up the road, hoping to avoid the cops.

“Heading up Hawick Avenue,” Michael informed as he turned but the sound of sirens still seemed to be coming from all directions.

“They’re looking for a motorbike, you need to get out of there,” Geoff said. “Switch vehicles if possible.”

Michael saw a cop car turn onto the road as he swerved into an alley and he slowly came to a stop and cut the engine.

“What are we doing?” Gavin’s voice cut through the silence.

“Shut up.” Michael strained to hear the sirens over the heavy rainfall.

“Geoff said to switch cars? What about-“

“Shut up!” Michael interrupted. He sighed and turned to face Gavin, the other man was shivering in the cold and wiping rain of his dark visor. “We can’t get a car here, if the alarm goes off it’ll alert every cop in the area.”

Gavin only nodded in reply and looked away. Michael was slightly glad he couldn't see the other mans face.

Michael knew of a parking garage that wasn't too far and he tried to mentally plot out a route in his head. He could hear Geoff giving Ryan and Jeremy more instructions. He silently cursed at Gavin, feeling his anger building up even more.

He didn't give the other man any warning as he started up the engine and shot down the alley, not even bothering to slow as he pulled out into the traffic. He jumped the red light and swerved round the oncoming traffic, still listening for cops but mainly focused on trying to reach the parking garage.

The bike almost slipped out from under him as he took the sharp turn into the garage, ignoring Gavin’s yell and quickly making his way up the ramps.

Michael cut the engine and ran over to an old car knowing that the rain would muffle the car alarm. He bashed his elbow on the side window, and eventually, it broke allowing him to reach in and open the door.

He dug into his backpack and handed one of Ryan’s timer bombs to Gavin who had moved to stand next to him quietly. “Here, set this for ten minutes and stick it on the bike.”

Gavin stared at the bomb for a few seconds before moving to pace it on the bike. Michael spent several minutes hotwiring the car, finally managing to get it working after a few attempts.

Michael turned up the heater and pulled off his helmet, Gavin followed suit as he climbed into the passenger seat. He could tell Gavin wanted to say something but didn't seem able to talk.

“What happened?” Michael asked quietly, trying not to let his anger show.

“I don't-“ Gavin stuttered out, his voice breaking.

“What happened?!” Michael repeated, almost yelling as the other man refused to meet his eyes.

“I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot.” Gavin mumbled.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Michael spat out. “So did the entire LSPD.” He refused to say anything more to the other man as they drove out into the sirens. 

* * *

Ryan shivered as he turned up the heater in the car; Jeremy was in a similar state next to him with the rain sinking through both of their clothes. They were unable to get clear of the area before cops had blocked off all surrounding roads.

“I don’t know how to get out of here without suspicion,” Ryan mumbled. He drove slowly away from the store knowing that they were likely to be pulled over for being in near the scene of the crime. They’d removed their masks but the cops would still be suspicious about them.

His mind kept repeating the last few minutes of Gavin being frozen and unable to take the shot. He saw the cashier hit the panic button before he’d been able to shoot and only managed to take them out after when it was already too late.

Michael had been able to get him and Gavin into another vehicle and Geoff was now trying to help Ryan and Jeremy escape the area but it seemed as if every exit route was blocked.

They’d only been driving for a few minutes when Ryan saw the flashing of sirens, Ryan reached for his pistol and tucked it into the back of his jeans.

They hadn’t even reached the first blockade when a cop car had pulled up behind them and was signalling for them to pull over. He heard Jeremy swear quietly as he stopped the car.

“I can’t- I don't know.” Geoff’s voice whispered through the earpiece. Ryan shot a quick glance of confusion to Jeremy before a knock on the window made him turn.

Ryan tried to smile innocently as the cop motioned for him to roll his window down.

“Evening officer.”

The cop shined a torch on both the men inside the car. “I’ll need you two to step out of the car for a moment.”

“What’s the problem?” Jeremy asked as they both climbed out the car.

“We need to search your vehicle, we have reports of two men escaping from a crime scene.” The cop said, moving to look in the back seat of the car.

Ryan shot a quick look towards Jeremy, both of them knowing that the backseat of the car had a number of guns and explosives stocked up. The rain was falling even heavier now and he knew the sound would help muffle the gunshot.

He made a quick gesture to Jeremy, signalling that he should get ready to shoot. Ryan slowly reached round to where his pistol was hidden, making sure not to alert the cop.

He took a deep breath and quickly pulled the pistol out, managing to shoot the cop in the shoulder. He jumped back as the cop pulled his own pistol out, and quickly fired again hitting the cop between the eyes.

Ryan heard Geoff mumble more instructions over the earpiece as he turned to see Jeremy had already taken care of the cop’s partner and was about to get back in his own car when he heard the other man cry out.

Ryan turned to Jeremy to see the man was not hurt but gesturing for Ryan to come over to the cop car. He approached the car to hear the police radio yelling out instructions.

“10-19. I repeat 10-19. Stand down. Return to the station immediately. Over.”

Ryan and Jeremy shared a quick look before Ryan reached slowly for the radio. “10-4. Over”

The police sirens around them started to silence as the two men stared at each other in confusion.

“I don’t? What happened?” Jeremy asked. Ryan couldn't even think of a response.

* * *

Geoff sighed in relief as Michael radioed in to inform that he and Gavin had been able to switch vehicles. The police radio station was yelling about forming more blockades. Jack had been able to avoid getting them too close so far.

He told Jeremy and Ryan exactly were the blockades were being formed and how best to avoid them.

"Geoff. There are too many cops, I don't know what to do." Jack said, adjusting the car mirror to reflect flashing lights. Geoff didn't respond, trying to run different plans in his head.

_Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. Gavin wasn't supposed to..._

Geoff had been telling the instructions to Gavin through the earpiece, he'd been following instructions until...

_Why didn't he shoot? I don't understand what happened. I thought he wanted this job._

"I don't... I don't know, Jack." He whispered.

"Sounds like you're in trouble, Geoff." The voice in his earpiece made him jump and Jack turned to him with a confused look.

Geoff didn't respond, waving off Jack's concerned look. He gently tapped at his earpiece, knowing it was a secure line. But somehow-

"We can help. For a price. Although you already owe us." The voice laughed in his ear, somehow knowing the exact situation Geoff was in. The temptation of the deal.

'I can't- I don't know." He whispered back into the earpiece, knowing the whole crew would hear.

"Geoff? Are you okay?" Jack had stopped the car and was facing him. Geoff tried to smile.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment. I'll think of something." He waved Jack off, and tried to think of any plan that wouldn't involve those who had hacked into his earpiece.

"Split up from Jack. Someone will meet you behind the Mors Mutual Insurance on Mad Wayne Thunder Drive. Be there."

Geoff nodded even though he knew they couldn't see. He smiled again at Jack. "We should split. I'll take another car." He opened the car door.

"What? Why would we do that?" Jack reached out to grab Geoff's arm.

"It'll help divert attention. We can divert police attention between us, it'll be easier to escape." Geoff pulled his arm out of Jack's grasp and didn't wait for the other man's reply, quickly heading down a thin alley so Jack wouldn't be able to follow.

"Jack, help get the cop attention off of Ryan and Jeremy." He said into the earpiece as he ran down the alley, knowing he wasn't far from the meet-up place.

"Geoff. The cops. They've called it off?" Jack's questioning voice came through as he reached the back of Mors Mutual Insurance. He was about to reply when he realised he wasn't alone.

"They pulled a few strings. Called the cops off." A woman's voice called out from the shadows.

Geoff resisted the urge to pull out his pistol. His ear was full of his crew expressing confusion about the cops calling off the search.

"Meg. What are you doing here?" Geoff asked the woman stepped forward into the light with a wide smile. He'd met her before, a few months back when he was told about Gavin.

"I'm here to talk about your debt." She smirked. "Of course now it's more."

Geoff shifted at her mocking tone. "What do they want?"

"Well, you already know what they really want." She looked at Geoff's expression. "Luckily for you, they're still willing to accept money. For now."

"I can get them the money. Soon." Geoff said, thinking about the jewellery store Michael had expressed interest in. It would give the crew enough money and enough for him to settle his debts for Gavin.

He watched as Meg turned her back on him and started to walk back out to the street. "These things don't come cheap, Geoff."

He waited until she was out of sight before letting out a shaky sigh and running his hands through his hair.

He glanced up when he heard echoing footsteps, slowly raising his pistol and waiting. The wind picked up and he thought he caught hushed whispers around him. He took a few shaky steps back and shook his head.

He turned his earpiece back on, radioing in for Jack to pick him up from Mors Mutual Insurance.

* * *

"Do you realise how lucky we are?" Michael's voice pulled Gavin out of his zoned out state. It was the first thing the other man had said to him in miles, with the entire drive back to the Base being in complete silence.

"What?" He replied, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"The cops were called off. I have no idea why, but I don't think everyone would have made it out of this." Michael said. He turned off the engine and walked off in front of Gavin to head into the case.

Gavin glimpsed around the outside of the building Michael had driven them to. Michael had stated that they were heading back to their main base, but the building in front of him looked like it hadn't seen signs of life in years.

"Is this-?"

"Yes. Get in." Michael cut him off, holding open a steel reinforced door.

Gavin stepped in, taking in the modern furniture and well-decorated interior that definitely didn't match the exterior.

He and Michael pulled off their soaked jackets and hung them up near the door. He watched as the other man reached into a wardrobe and pull out a bag.

Gavin collapsed onto the couch, relaxing into the comfortable cushions before realising that Michael had been staring at him the whole time.

He shifted slightly under the gaze but the other man didn't stop glaring at Gavin. Finally, Michael moved to stand in front of Gavin, looking down on the other man.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"I- I couldn't shoot." Gavin stuttered out. Shrinking back from the other man.

"I know! You couldn't fucking shoot! Why?!" Michael exploded. Before Gavin could even answer Michael started pacing harshly back and forth. "You killed those people out in the desert perfectly fine!"

"I know, but-"

"When Geoff called for this 'practice mission' I thought it was stupid at first. I thought 'how could he mess up? He was fine when dealing with The Lost! Obviously, I was wrong!" Michael threw his hands up in the air and spun back to look at Gavin, waiting for an explanation.

Gavin took a deep breath and stood up. "I looked into his eye." He mumbled.

"What?" Michael spat out.

"I looked into his eye! And I couldn't shoot!" Gavin yelled back, feeling the heat and shame burst out.

Michael looked taken back by the other man yelling, he took a small step forward. "In the desert, you killed them so easily." He spoke quieter now.

"It was easier then! I was literally dropped into the heat of things, and for years I'd taught myself to fight back. Instinct took over, it didn't seem real." Gavin fell back onto the couch. "It still doesn't."

"What did you do before you came to Los Santos?"

Gavin seemed confused at the change of topic, "I told you. I lived in Liberty City."

"I know. But how did you survive? What did you do?" Michael questioned.

"I did what I had to do to get by. I mugged people and held up small stores I killed two guys who were trying to steal from me. Again, the heat of the moment type of thing."

"I don't understand. How did you even end up in this line of work if you've not even killed before? Did you not know what this job involves?" Michael said.

"The people who put me in contact with Geoff made it clear what it involved. They seemed to think I was suited for the job."

"Clearly they were wrong." Michael scoffed.

Gavin shook his head and noticed a spot of the cashier's blood dotted on his shirt, he picked at it with his fingernail before glancing up at Michael. "No."

"No? How-"

"When I looked that cashier in the eye I saw how afraid he was. Afraid of me." Gavin said, looking down at the spot of blood again. "It scared me. Not because I was going to kill him but because I liked it. I liked that he was afraid of me."

Michael was silent, staring at Gavin.

"I was scared of myself." Gavin started to twist his hands together. "Because I liked that someone was afraid of me." He let out a harsh life. "What does that make me?"

Michael sat down on the couch next to Gavin. "That makes you like us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! A bit more expansion of Geoff's shady deal and more of Gavin's past! Also, I had to google a bunch of police codes, I never realised there were so many, This chapter is a bit shorter, apologies!


	6. It's Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"What is wrong with you?" Geoff repeated. “What happened?” Gavin stood up and stumbled out with apologies.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one did not want to be written. Thanks for the patience! Chapter title based off It's Safe Now by Scattle because of the name and upbeat tempo fitting the end pacing of the chapter. Thanks!

"What is wrong with you?" Gavin woke with a start, yawning and blinking to try and clear his vision. Heavy footsteps approached and he turned to see Geoff walking towards him. Ryan and Jeremy look startled as they glanced up.

"What is wrong with you?" Geoff repeated. “What happened?” Gavin stood up and stumbled out with apologies.

"I didn't mean to mess up. I explained to Michael, it won't happen again." Gavin raised his hands towards Geoff who was frantically pacing back and forth. He watched as Geoff ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the strands. Gavin stepped forward, half wanting to help and half wanting to explain himself.

"I'm sorry. I can't-" Gavin couldn't bring himself feeling it much more difficult to speak now he wasn't alone with Michael. Jack rested his hand gently on Geoff's shoulder, managing to calm the man slightly.

"Geoff he explained it all. It's fine." Michael spoke up from the couch. Gavin shot him a grateful smile.

"Can't you explain it to me?" Geoff asked, moving to sit down.

Gavin hesitated, not wanting to explain himself in front of the whole crew. He'd found it easier to explain to Michael, somehow feeling the other man would be able to understand. He shook his head.

Geoff stood up, clenching his fists but Michael cut him off. "Geoff look, drop it. Besides the cops stopped pursuing us, so does it matter?"

Geoff's face went white and Gavin saw his hands start to tremble. "You don't- I have to-" Geoff's voice broke as he stopped himself. He sighed and glanced up again at Gavin. "Are you even cut out for this job?"

Gavin opened to explain but found the words got caught in his throat.

"Geoff leave him alone. He already said it wouldn't happen again, right?" Gavin turned to Ryan with wide eyes, not expecting the other man to jump to his defence. He managed to shoot a nod towards Geoff. The man let out a ragged breath and left the room.

Gavin sighed and headed out to the kitchen, shooting a small smile towards Michael. The other man didn't seem to notice, his eyes narrowed on Ryan.

"Geoff is not usually like that. He seems worried." Gavin jumped at the voice behind him, spilling some of the hot tea he'd made onto the counter.

"Shit, sorry." Ryan moved next to him and started to clean the spilt drink with a cloth.

Gavin shook his head. "You're fine." He shot a glance back out to the main room. "And like I said, it won't happen again."

Ryan flashed him a quick grin. "I believe you. I saw you when you killed those guys in the desert. You were pretty amazing."

Gavin felt his cheeks flush at the compliment, turning his face away so Ryan wouldn't see. "That? That was nothing. But thanks." 

* * *

"Since when does Ryan talk to people?" Jeremy joked as they watched Ryan follow Gavin into the kitchen. Jack was tuning into the news, watching the news about an uprising in gang activity. Michael scowled and turned to face Jeremy.

"He doesn't. He's acting weird." He said.

Jeremy shot him a look. "Acting weird? Maybe he just wants to make friends for once."

Ignoring Jeremy's laugh he threw a scowl towards the kitchen. "Ryan doesn't seem the type to make friends."

"What are you stressed about? He's allowed to make friends with Gavin right?"

Michael turned to Jeremy. "Yeah, sure. It's just weird for him."

Jeremy sighed. "You've got to let this anti-Ryan thing go, he's been in the crew for a while now, it's not like he's tried to kill any of us. Why are you untrusting of him?"

Michael sat back and flicked his eyes between Jeremy and the kitchen. "I’m not ‘anti-Ryan’ it’s just I don’t always trust him. It’s just an instinctive feeling. I can't explain."

Jeremy looked like he wanted to say more but cut himself off when he saw Ryan and Gavin walk back into the room. The two men were laughing and Jeremy shot a 'they're fine' look at Michael.

Michael ignored the look and tried to focus in on the news that Jack was watching.

"Michael said you'd been working on smoke bombs or something?" Michael's tore his attention from the news as he heard his name. He looked over to where Gavin was trying to explain the jewellery store heist to Ryan.

Michael watched Ryan flash a cocky smirk and lean back on the couch. "Yeah, I've got something like that."

Gavin grinned at Michael. "Yeah, Michael said we should use them to help in robbing the store."

Ryan glanced at Michael, his smirk falling slightly before turning back to Gavin. "I've been experimenting with a few weapons recently. I'll go get some"

He watched Ryan leave the room before shooting a confused look towards Jeremy. Ryan hardly ever showed off his prototypes of weapons, usually insisting that they had to be perfect first.

Jeremy just shrugged in response, more focused on the TV. Michael looked up to see the news covering of the store they'd robbed. A few blurry CCTV images of Gavin were shown, but with the mask and bulky clothing, it would be impossible to identify him. An official from the LSPD was stating that they didn't think it was related to any specific gang.

"The LSPD don't seem very smart." Gavin pointed out, watching as the official went on to say that they didn't think the cop killings of the night were related to the robbing of the convenience store.

"How do you think we've managed to stay unidentified all these years?" Michael laughed. "They're useless."

"Plus there's a lot of gangs around, it makes thing a lot more difficult for them," Jeremy said.

"Really?" Gavin asked.

"Oh yeah, there's the Vagos, The Lost, the Triads, the Ballas," Jack said, counting them off on his fingers. "Plus a whole bunch more that I can't remember. Of course, some are stronger and more known than others, but they all keep the cops busy. Helps us a lot though."

Jeremy smirked. "Like you hear about the Fake AH Crew a lot on the news, but they actually know nothing about us. They don't even know how many are in our crew."

Gavin looked almost in awe and Michael couldn't help but grin at the expression on his face. His expression faltered however when he noticed Ryan step back into the room, arms full of weapons.

Gavin's awe grew even wider when Ryan placed the weapons down in front of him. "Ryan, you made these? You're amazing! Like some kind of genius."

Ryan laughed and picked up a canister and a rifle. "Aw, thanks, Gavin. But I mainly upgraded them, it's a simple concept really."

Michael watched Ryan pick up the gun and explain how he improved the scope and made them more accurate. Gavin seemed impressed, looking fully invested in what the man was telling him. Gavin's eyes were lit up with similar joy and awe that Michael had seen when they'd been standing on his balcony, looking over the city. He felt the same twist inside as when he'd first seen that expression, but he also felt more uncomfortable. He somehow thought that look of excitement and awe shouldn't be aimed at Ryan, that Gavin shouldn't hold the man and the city in the same light.

Michael turned away from Gavin, confused at the odd feeling inside his chest. He didn't quite understand his own thoughts, about why he felt bothered about the way Gavin looked at someone.

He glanced up at Ryan, the other man looking happier than he'd ever seen him before, looking genuinely excited to show Gavin his inventions. Michael felt the same twist of mistrust and annoyance he'd always had whenever he came face to face with the man and with it the annoyance that the others in the crew never seemed to understand his mistrust of Ryan.

Michael refused to look back at Gavin, not liking the odd feeling that rose in his chest when he saw how well they were getting along. He thought to himself that it must be due to his own dislike towards Ryan that he felt this way, not some kind of discomfort of who Gavin could look at with awe.

He turned himself away from their conversation and instead started to discuss whether tonight's job could be described as a success or not, even though they'd gotten the money, the attraction of so much police attention did not bode well. As Jeremy was telling how it would have been difficult to escape, Michael thought about how lucky it was that the police had been called off for whatever reason.

Jack had an odd look pass over his face as they spoke about the timing of the police getting called off, Michael watched as the man glanced off often in the direction Geoff had left the room earlier. He then turned back to face Michael, looking like he wanted to say something but cutting off when he glanced back at the others in the room.

Jack stood and told them he was grabbing a drink and Michael took the hint to follow suit. He told Jeremy he wanted a snack and followed Jack out the room.

"A few day's ago I saw a text on Geoff's phone saying _'don't forget what you owe us, Geoff' and_ tonight he suddenly came up with the idea of splitting up," Jack spoke low, his eyes flicking occasionally to the main room to check they weren't being overheard. "I picked him up not long after he'd gotten out the car, he looked slightly shaken. The area I picked him up would have been ideal to meet up with someone."

Michael thought over what Jack was saying. "You think Geoff met up with whoever he owes this 'debt' to?"

"Maybe. It just seemed weird he suddenly wanted to split, but I don't know how they would have contacted him, he didn't have his phone out." Jack suddenly looked doubtful. "I don't know, I could just be being paranoid."

"Even if he didn't meet up with anyone tonight, the idea of some debt is worrying. Who could he possibly owe a debt to?" Michael thought of how a guy like Geoff could possibly owe anyone, they didn't work with crews and they were definitely in a too powerful position to be threatened easily.

"I don't know. Do you think Gavin can be trusted?”

Michael stopped and thought about it. “I think so. He seems trustworthy.”

Jack sighed. “Okay, if you say so. But you know the really weird thing is that as soon as Geoff did decide to split up, the cops were called off."

Michael pulled a doubtful expression at what Jack was implying. "That has to be a coincidence. Who would have enough power to do something like that?"

* * *

Geoff pushed the window open even further, ignoring the cold rain that landed on his skin as he stared out into the dark. He ignored the feeling that he was being watched and he ignored the shadows on the wall that seemed to be shaking around him. He ignored the text on his phone stating _'We will give you one month to pay what you owe.'_

* * *

Michael grabbed a bag of potato chips for himself and Jeremy before heading back into the main room, silently noting that Gavin and Ryan were still deep in conversation. Jeremy didn't seem to have noticed that he and Jack had been discussing anything serious and just grinned as he snatched the bag of chips.

Michael grabbed a handful of chips as he sat back down to watch the TV. The news anchors were currently celebrating the heavy rain, insisting it was ‘what they needed’ for the drought.

“Yeah, I’ve never been in a crew before.” Michael couldn't help but tune back into Gavin and Ryan’s conversation. Apparently, the two had moved on from Ryan’s weapons and Gavin was now telling the other man a bit about his past.

“It’s different. I’ve never really had people I could rely on and trust.”

“It was the same for me. It took me a while to finally get used to trusting other people, no longer an ‘every man for himself’ kind of thing.” Ryan replied. Michael couldn't help but feel shocked at Ryan’s openness. The other man had been in the crew for two years and had never spoken about his past, only once referring to a bad job he did for money.

“Really? You worked on your own before this?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, I enjoyed it but the idea of working with an actual crew was a lot more desirable to me.” Ryan didn't seem to notice that the rest of the room was now listening in to the conversation.

“When I was offered the job to work with a crew in Los Santos I knew I had to take it. I had to get to this city.” Gavin turned to smile in Michael’s direction. “Michael’s apartment was exactly what I imagined living here would be like.”

“In the middle of the city, right? I can see the appeal.” Ryan laughed. “But where I live is a lot quieter, more land. I like it that way.”

Jeremy leaned in close to Michael. “Gavin’s found out more about Ryan in the past few minutes than we have in two years.” He whispered. Michael couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face as Jeremy laughed.

Geoff walked back into the main room, eyes quickly glancing at them all as he stood in front of them and turned the TV off so all attention would be on him.

“So, let’s talk about this jewellery store.”

* * *

The first time Michael Jones killed someone the mix of emotions that had followed was like a storm. He felt guilt, pain and sick. Yet at the same time, he felt a rush of power. Of control. He started to crave that feeling after a while.

With each kill, he made the feeling of guilt and sickness had disappeared, but the sense of control had grown. He felt this rush of power as he held the gun to the hostage’s head.

“Everyone down on the ground! Hands where I can see them!” He yelled. Geoff and Jeremy were beside him, waving their guns at the hostages. Gavin was on the roof and had already dropped the smoke canisters into the vent openings he had discovered on the roof. Jack and Ryan were in separate, unmarked cars waiting outside for them to make their escape. Ryan had hacked into the system and given them a short time limit before the alarm would go off, signalling the cops.

It had taken over three weeks before Geoff felt they were ready to take the jewellery store. In that time Gavin seemed to adjust and fit into the crew like he had been there the whole time, even offering his own ideas with a lot of the planning, as well as helping Ryan test a lot of the new weapons.

The smoke canisters Gavin had dropped caused the whole store to fill with smoke and mask their presence even more as the three men quickly moved into the store and to the glass cases holding the jewellery. Their rifles had been fitted with infrared sights thanks to Ryan, and it allowed them to easily keep see movement through the smoke.

Michael quickly smashed the butt of his gun into the glass and used his gloved hand to start shoving it all into his bag, carefully keeping his eyes on his hostages at the same time, just waiting for anyone to make a sudden move.

He broke a few more cases before shifting his focus back onto the hostages and letting Geoff and Jeremy grab most of the jewellery from the glass cases. Michael moved to the front of the store, breaking open the case of expensive watches, carefully slipping one into his pocket before throwing the rest into the bag. Geoff had calculated that they would get a couple of million from the store, a good take even when it was split between the six of them.

“Sixty seconds.” Ryan’s voice signalled. Michael quickly scanned the store, checking they’d taken every piece of jewellery. He looked down to a woman, who was cowering on the floor near his feet, and his gloved finger twitched on the trigger. His conversation with Gavin flooded his mind when the other man described how he’d been afraid of himself to kill. The first time Michael Jones killed someone the mix of emotions that had followed was like a storm. Now he barely felt anything at all as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

“We’re meeting Adam and Joel just off the Great Ocean Highway,” Ryan informs. Michael sifted through the piles of jewellery, a smile creeping onto his face as the gold and silver fell through his fingers.

Gavin stretched with a loud yawn from the front passenger seat. “Who are they?”

Michael leaned forward from the backseat. “Joel is some guy Geoff has apparently known for years, he’s good with gold and shit. We’ll give him all this jewellery and he can get us the money. Adam is kinda like his bodyguard?” He explained. Joel was there go to guy when they stole anything that wasn't money, he seemed to always know who to sell to and what the best price was. Michael wasn't sure how Geoff and Joel knew each other but he seemed to be the only one Geoff trusted outside their crew. Michael knew it was better to not ask questions.

They drove further away from the city as the sun slowly sank into the ocean. The getaway drive had been simple enough, having easily cleared the area before the cops had even been called and no witnesses to see what cars they’d made the escape in. Michael only found it slightly weird that a few million dollars seemed easier to steal compared to a few thousand from a convenience store.

Michael leaned over the seats to get a glimpse in the rear-view mirror, catching sight of Jack, Geoff and Jeremy in the car behind. Joel would give them an accurate guess of how much the take would be.

He took the time during the drive to pull off his bulky clothing and remove his too-small shoes. The interior heel made them more an uncomfortable fit but added an extra few inches to his height. Michael sometimes found it all annoying but it added extra disguise to his overall appearance.

He threw his jacket to the side before remembering the watch he’s pocketed earlier. He grabbed it and held it out towards Gavin. “Hey. I grabbed your watch.”

Gavin looked shocked as he reached out slowly to take the watch. “You remembered I wanted this? Thanks, Michael.” His face lit up as he took the watch and slipped it onto his wrist.

Ryan glanced over. “That looks like a Rolex, about ten thousand dollars.”

Gavin quickly glanced down at his wrist. “Is that an issue?”

Ryan laughed. “Nah, we’ve easily got a few million. No one will miss a lousy ten thousand.”

“Ten thousand is more money than I’ve ever had in my life,” Gavin said with a deadpan expression.

Michael burst out laughing and flicked Gavin on the ear. “You’re an idiot.” 

* * *

They pulled into the meeting place just as the sun disappeared completely into the ocean. Gavin saw two men get out a dark vehicle that he assumed were Joel and Adam. They were both tall and one had a beard that could easily rival Jacks. He watched as Geoff got out the car and warmly greets the two men.

They’d been instructed to stay in their car whilst Geoff handled the deal; the three heavy bags of jewellery were rested on the ground as he hugged one of the men that Gavin assumed was Joel. He was unable to hear what the two men were talking about until Ryan cut the engine and wound all the windows down and even then Gavin could just only catch snippets of the conversation.

“I’d say about five million.” Joel was saying. He couldn't hear Geoff’s reply but he imagined it was positive. Surely it would be hard to not be positive after being told he was making that much.

Gavin strained his ears, moving closer to the window to try and catch more of the conversation.

“So when can you get me all the money?” Geoff asked. He could see Joel saying something back but was unable to hear.

“That long?! I can’t- I can’t wait that long.” Geoff’s voice rang clear. Joel looked surprised at Geoff’s outburst and gently waved a hand to calm him down.

Geoff said something else but Gavin could only catch the words ‘next week’ and Joel replying it was impossible. Geoff finally nodded and handed over the bags.

Gavin shot a quick glance across to Ryan, the other man looking just as confused as he felt about the whole thing. “Geoff doesn’t usually put a time restriction on these things. Wonder why he wants the money so soon?” Ryan asked.

Gavin shrugged and glanced at Michael in the rearview mirror, seeing the other man looking deep in thought. He watched the other man for a few moments before his eye caught Geoff hastily running his hand through his hair before walking back to his car.

“It’s a few hours to Palomino Creek, I’m going to sleep,” Michael announces, throwing his feet across the back seat. They were heading to a small town about a hundred miles north of Los Santos, Geoff informing him a few days back that after a larger heist they skipped town for a few days to avoid any unnecessary attention.

“Guess we’re celebrating July 4th in the middle of nowhere this year,” Ryan said.

Gavin ran his fingers gently over his new watch, a small warm feeling growing in his chest as he thought how Michael had remembered the exact watch he’d seen a few weeks back. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My inspiration for writing this fic is about 30% love for this ship, 20% music and 50% kudos and comments. You guys are great and I can't thank you enough for reading <3 Also let's just pretend the state of San Andreas is just as large as California and not a tiny map.


	7. Dreams and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“I just want to feel alive.” He said.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Dreams and Disasters by Owl City. This chapter is slightly shorter but I'm hoping the ending will make up for it. Thank you for the comments and kudos on the last chapter!

Gavin reached out gently to touch the glass in front of him, not quite being able to feel the smooth surface. He gently reached up to where his face was reflected, watching it shimmer as he traced over his eyes. He noticed he could see through the glass and he leant closer, squinting to try and see through.

He managed to catch a glimpse of the other side, seeing the rest of the crew stood to face him with their eyes staring. He heard faint whispering in his ears and listened close to understand them.

‘ _Be with them. Break it.’_

His fingers closed around a pistol and he raised it towards the glass. He squeezed the trigger; a noise of horror escaping his throat when he saw the glass shatter and the bullet hit Michael straight through the throat. He tried to yell but all he could do was watch Michael fall towards the ground.

Gavin woke with a sharp inhale, eyes coming in to focus on an unfamiliar ceiling, taking a few moments to remember he was in a motel. He turned over and managed to fall back asleep and by the time morning came he couldn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

“I don’t understand why we can’t just go ask him.” Jeremy was sat on the small couch in Michael’s motel room feet thrown over the armrest. They were talking again about Geoff’s recent behaviour, with Michael having filled Jeremy in on the details over the last few weeks.

Jack had told Michael that Geoff seemed to be becoming more paranoid, with the other man refusing to leave his phone for a second and acting rather on edge, though he’d not found any actual evidence that Geoff was making deals with others. When Michael had first told Jeremy about their suspicions the other man seemed dubious, not quite believing that Geoff had something to hide.

“I don’t want to start accusing him of anything.” Michael was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “You could be right, it could be nothing. But I don't feel this is something we can just start asking about if it is something clearly he’s hiding it for a reason. I don’t want him to know that we suspect him of anything.”

“I’m still not sure I suspect him of anything at all.” Jeremy sighed. Michael didn't reply, still staring at the ceiling as he thought over what they knew. Jeremy could be right in saying it was nothing, all they had in terms of evidence was a text Jack saw that could have been taken out of context. It wouldn't do them good to start distrusting each other.

Jeremy probably hadn’t expected him to bring up his concerns with Geoff again, but when the other man had knocked on his motel door to ask about breakfast he felt the urge to start talking about it again.

He’d only caught small snippets of the conversation Geoff had with Joel the night before, finding something weird about the man is so desperate for the money, but Jeremy still didn't find Geoff’s actions that concerning, brushing it off with a simple explanation of ‘needing more money for heists.’

“Enough stressing about nothing,” Jeremy said, sitting up from his reclined position on the couch. “I came here to talk breakfast.”

Michael sighed and sat up too. “Text the others, ask them if they want Wigwam Burger, I think I saw one not far from here.”

* * *

Half an hour later found the six of them eating breakfast in Wigwam Burger, Jeremy had pointed out a diner they’d passed on the way into town but a closer glimpse made them dub the diner slightly too rough looking, even for the types of them.

“So for a bunch of rich guys you sure know how to pick the shittiest towns.” Gavin half joked as he tucked into a breakfast biscuit. He thought when Geoff told them they were staying out of town it would at least be in a proper hotel in a town that wasn't so desolate.

Geoff pulled a face in response as he downed his coffee. “These ‘shitty towns’ are the closest thing to Los Santos, we don’t want to go too far from the city.”

“I guess.’ Gavin replied, taking a sip from his drink and pulling a face of disgust when he realised he’d accidentally picked up Jack’s ice tea by mistake. “That is disgusting! Ugh, how can you drink that?” He quickly grabbed his own drink and downed it to try and cover the taste.

“It’s an American delicacy!” Jack defended as he pulled his drink away from Gavin. “Talking of that, it’s July 4th, we’re still celebrating right?”

“Of course,” Geoff replied. Gavin tuned out of the conversation as the others started to talk about plans of how to celebrate, instead, he turned to look out the window as he let his mind drift back to the last few times he’d spent celebrating July 4th. His ‘celebrations’ often consisted of getting drunk off cheap alcohol, mostly to the point of blacking out to try and cover the loneliness he felt watching others celebrate with family and friends. He couldn't help but think back to the previous year when he was offered a drink by a few guys and-

“Did he fall asleep?”

“I can’t tell, his sunglasses are too dark. I can’t see his eyes.”

Gavin turned back towards the table, realizing they were all staring at him. His mind was still wrapped in the thoughts of last year and he couldn't help but flinch back when Michael gently reached for his shoulder.

“Woah, dude. You okay? You zoned out.” Michael asked, a look of concern spread across the others face.

Gavin shook himself free of his thoughts, berating himself internally for allowing past events to take over his mind. He smiled and pushed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sorry. What’s the plan?”

* * *

Gavin poked at the fire with his stick, grinning when he caused the flames to flicker even higher and laughing when Jeremy yelled and quickly pulled his marshmallow out of the flames. Gavin’s own marshmallow had burned and fallen off his stick and he now had taken it upon himself to try and burn everyone else’s.

They’d driven far out of Palomino Creek and set up a large campfire in a field far from the nearest road. Geoff and Jack had dropped over four hundred dollars on fireworks to truly celebrate.

He stood to grab another beer and swayed as he stood feeling all the alcohol rush to his head, the shots of vodka and tequila took earlier starting to take effect. He laughed and stumbled over to the cooler and nearly tripped as Michael stood to grab a drink also.

He laughed harder when Michael threw an arm round his shoulder and dragged him close, bashing their beer bottles together. “You enjoying yourself?” The other man slurred.

“Yeah! This is great.” He grinned and started to pull Michel back to their camp seats around the fire. Gavin fell heavily into his seat and laughed even harder when the chair tipped backwards and caused him to spill his drink all over himself.

He could hear the others laughing when hands wrapped around his arms and gently pulled him to his feet. He turned to see who helped him up and grinned when he saw who it was.

“Ryan!” He threw his arms around Ryan’s neck causing the other man to stumble back slightly and bring his hands to Gavin’s waist.

“Careful, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Ryan chuckled at him. “You’ve broken your chair.”

Gavin turned his head and pouted slightly when he noticed that the back legs of his camp chair had bent. He moved his hands to Ryan’s face and squished the man’s cheeks. “Ryan I didn't mean to.”

Ryan laughed, wincing slightly under Gavin’s assault on his face. “Just sit somewhere else. It’s fine.”

Gavin pulled out of Ryan’s grasp and stumbled back over to where Michael was now sat back in his own chair. The camp chair he was sat on was quite wide and Gavin assessed it for about three seconds before making his decision.

He sat down half on Michael’s lap and threw his legs across the other man, leaning in closer to Michael to try and get more comfortable.

* * *

Michael couldn't help but jump when he felt a heavy weight drop into his lap. When he saw Ryan head over to Gavin he instinctively tuned out their conversation, still finding that he felt weird and uncomfortable whenever the two men were talking so he was surprised when he suddenly found Gavin half sat on him.

He shifted his legs to try and move Gavin to a more comfortable position, reaching up to grab his hip when the man started to fall back slightly.

“Michael! Michael, I broke my chair.”

“I can see that. You’re an even bigger idiot when drunk.” Michael laughed.

The other man’s face fell into a heartbroken expression and he raised a fist and weakly punched him in the chest. “You’re so mean Michael.”

“And you’re a disaster. It’s terrible.” Michael laughed, catching the weak punch that was thrown towards his chest.

Michael took a large swig of his drink, wincing slightly at the taste of the beer in his mouth. His drunken mind wasn't making too much sense but he could just about focus on the man on his lap.

_On my lap. Wait what? What the fuck am I doing?_

His thoughts pushed through his drunken haze and pulled him slightly out of his stupor, suddenly aware that he was sat with Gavin on his lap and lightly holding the other man's fist. His whole mind seemed to stop when he realised he didn't mind his current situation as much as he should.

_What the fuck?_

His heart seemed to be beating loudly in his ears and an odd feeling was squeezing in his chest as he quickly pulled his hand free, ignoring the weird feeling that shot through him when Gavin let out a small whine out the rough action.

“Kiss! Kiss!” Michael jumped back harshly in his when Jeremy yelled next to him and quickly pushed Gavin from his lap and refused to look at the other man who sat crumpled on the floor.

Michael turned from the fire, feeling his face light up red and his internal thoughts tried to blame to alcohol. He stood up and poured the rest of the beer onto the grass before walking over to the large pile of fireworks, keen to move his thoughts away from anything odd.

“Hey, come on. Let’s set these off.” He dragged out one of the heavy boxes and pulled out a number of rockets.

He allowed Geoff and Ryan to take over as they were they were sober and therefore least likely to set themselves on fire. Jeremy shuffled over to him as they stood waiting.

“Hey I was only joking before, you know that right?” The other man looked slightly bashful.

Michael thought it over for a few seconds, quickly glancing over to Gavin who was now slightly stood off to one side on his own. “Yeah, I know. I just-“ He cut himself off, not sure how to finish the sentence. He looked over to Gavin again, noticing how the man looked slightly uncomfortable and out of place.

Michael sighed and walked over to him. “Hey, I didn't mean to push you so hard. It was- I mean-“ He stumbled over his words, his drunken mind refusing to provide him with the words. “I’m trying to say I’m sorry.”

Gavin turned to him with a small smile. “I’ve been told I’m a bit much sometimes.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I get clingy when I’m drunk, I shouldn't have climbed all over you.” The other man looked away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I didn't really mind,” Michael said before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks flush again and hoped the darkness would hide it.

Gavin’s reply was cut off when the first firework was set off, the loud explosion rolling over the empty field and echoing off in the distance. Gavin let out a loud cheer that Michael couldn't help but laugh at.

Jack eventually moved forward to help Geoff with the fireworks after Ryan started to make suggestions of taping several fireworks together for a ‘more fun experience.’

“Gavin have you ever used one of these?” Michael turned to see Jeremy holding out a Roman Candle towards him.

Gavin shook his head and slowly took the Roman Candle, turning it over in his hands. “What is this?”

“You light in and it shoots off fireworks! Sometimes we shoot them at each other.” Michael laughed as he moved to grab a Roman Candle of his own from Jeremy. He lit it and pointed it towards the sky for a few shots before turning and pointing it towards Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed and dived out the way, quickly lighting his own and aiming it back at Michael.

“So I can’t have a little fun with rockets but you can shoot them at each other,” Ryan said, grabbing his own Roman Candle and lighting it. Gavin watched them for a few seconds before finally lighting his own.

Michael turned to aim his last shot at where Jack and Geoff were stood prepping more fireworks, Jack only managing to pull Geoff out the way at the last second before it exploded. They burst out laughing when Geoff started yelling at them.

* * *

They lay on the grass around the dying campfire, a faint orange glow barely lighting up the area as the last few embers started to fade out.

Michael could feel the effects of the alcohol slowly start to fade as he lay in the long grass with his eyes. He was only half aware of someone shuffling to move next to him, he opened one eye to see Gavin settle next to him.

“You enjoy your first July 4th?” He asked, closing his eyes again.

“This isn’t my first July 4th,” Gavin replied, the other’s voice was slightly hoarse from all the cheering and laughing from the fireworks.

“It’s your first proper one right? Celebrating on your own doesn't really count.” Michael pointed out, shifting to move his hands behind his head to try and get more comfortable.

Gavin didn't reply and Michael let the silence wash over him, his ears tuning in the sound of bugs around them. It was peaceful in a way, to be away from the constant sound of traffic and noise that seemed to be inescapable in Los Santos.

“Why did you want to do this job?” Gavin’s low voice broke through his silence. The other man spoke quiet enough that only Michael would hear.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, why did you want to be in a crew? Rob banks and that?”

Michael let the question roll around his mind, considering how to answer. He considered making something up before finally settling on his answer.

“I just want to feel alive.” He said.

Gavin didn't reply, allowing Michael time to explain. “I craved that rush of emotion that only this job could bring me. That sense of power, and everything else that comes with this job.” The truth poured out of him. “Even the bad emotions are better than feeling nothing at all. I just want to feel alive.” He repeated.

“Did it work?” Gavin asked.

Michael opened his mouth to reply before stopping himself, not too sure how to answer. He felt the rush and the emotions he described to Gavin but-

_Do I feel alive?_

“This is what I want.” Michael eventually said. He opened his eyes and stared into the sky.

“But do you feel alive?” Gavin asked.

Michael couldn't bring himself to answer, thinking over his answer. He knew he loved what he did, he had no feelings of guilt or regret about what they did but he still didn't fully happy.

He could buy and steal everything he ever wanted but he still couldn’t help but feel something in his life still felt empty. He truly couldn't answer if he felt alive or not. The rush that came with killing and stealing seemed to fade more with every job they pulled, yet he always craved more.

Michael let his thoughts wander back to the last few weeks, how in the last few weeks since Gavin had joined it was like a new energy had rushed over him. He was almost feeling like he had when he’d first joined the crew himself, the feeling of rush and happiness coming slightly easier. He thought about how even tonight, a simple night of just drinking and fireworks had made him happier than anything had in a while.

His thoughts stopped when his heartbeat thudded in his ears, and the tight feeling in his chest started again making its way up into his throat. He took a deep breath to try and calm the feeling.

“You okay?”

He turned onto his side to face Gavin at the sound of the other's voice, the feeling in his throat and chest squeezing even tighter as he looked at the other man. He was lit up gently in the glow of the embers, the warm light reflecting in his eyes.

Michael’s breath seemed to stutter and the feeling in his chest suddenly burst as he faced the other man. His heart beating even louder as he realised what was happening.

_Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot fireworks at your friends, kids. I based Gavin's slightly clingy behaviour off the fact he seems to like to hug and cling to his friends a lot. I'm similar when drunk tbh. Thanks!


	8. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Michael couldn't help but quietly laugh and wonder why he felt anything for this idiot in the first place.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based from Liar Liar by Avicii for reasons that'll be more obvious by the end of the chapter. And thank you for the amount of kudos on the last chapter! You guys are great.

Michael fought the internal battle about whether to push Gavin’s legs off of his lap. There was a comforting weight about them and a quick glance at the other man showed his passed out with his face pressed into the window. He smiled and let Gavin’s legs remain across his lap.

They were heading back to Los Santos after a further four days in Palomino Creek. Jack was driving them back in an old minivan that he’d purchased with a flash of fake ID and a handful of cash. Somehow he and Gavin had been shoved in the very back seats.

The last four days in Palomino Creek were quiet and uneventful, and Michael had spent the first day after July 4th trying to convince himself it had just been his drunken mind playing some kind of cruel joke on him, that there was no way he had _feelings_ for someone. Not Gavin. But when he’d seen Gavin at breakfast the morning after his chest filled with that same feeling and he knew he was fucked.

He’d spent the rest of his time trying to convince himself that it was okay to like some annoying British idiot. He still wasn't fully sure of that one.

A part of his mind toyed with the idea that this could be the start of something, and it worried him. He had never had a serious relationship, and the few years he’d been in the crew hadn’t really allowed him to spend much time considering romantic feelings.

Michael spared another glance over to Gavin, a small fond smile spread over his face. The warmth grew in his chest and he couldn't deny that he liked the feeling.

He quickly turned away so no one would see him grinning like an idiot.

He internally berated himself for acting in such a way, that even a glance at the other man sent his heart and mind reeling, that he was acting to stupid because of a stupid crush.

_Fuck, what am I supposed to do about this? Move on? Or should I flirt with him and stuff? Wait. How do you even flirt?_

Michael was pulled from his thoughts when the legs across his lap shuffled and pressed into his stomach. He looked up to see Gavin’s head fall from the window and into an uncomfortable position, the other man’s face scrunched up and he made a small whining noise as he shifted into a better position.

Michael couldn't help but quietly laugh and wonder why he felt anything for this idiot in the first place.

* * *

Geoff’s knuckles appeared to be ready to burst through his skin as he clutched the steering wheel even tighter. A deep thudding pounded in his ears and he could feel a small bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

A sick feeling crept up his throat as he thought about the message that was sat on his phone.

_‘Time’s up Geoff.’_

It wasn't his fault. It couldn't be his fault. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get the money in time. There was nothing he could have done.

He took a shuddering breath.

Not his fault.

* * *

Gavin was pulled from his sleep as he fell forwards and his seatbelt cut sharply into his neck. He coughed and blinked heavily, his hand coming up to massage at his throat.

“What the fuck Geoff? Why did you swerve like that?!” Jeremy called out from the seat in front of him. Gavin sat up fully to try and see out the front windscreen, pulling his legs off of Michael’s lap.

“Did you not see it? Something jumped out onto the road!” Geoff gestured harshly out the windscreen at the empty highway in front of them.

“Geoff pull over,” Jack instructed from the front passenger seat. Geoff appeared to be ignoring him until reached over and gently pulled on the man’s shoulder.

Gavin blinked to try and remove the bleariness out of his eyes and gazed lazily at the unfamiliar surroundings. He had no idea where they were, and he thought that the brown San Andreas desert all looked the same outside of the city.

“I swear something jumped out! I saw it!” Geoff had pulled over to the side of the road and pointing at the empty road ahead of them. Jack said something back too quiet for him and appeared to be trying to calm Geoff down.

His mind was too tired to attempt to listen in to the conversation and instead his body called to go back to sleep. He rested his head back on the window and gently placed his legs back across Michael.

“Um, excuse you?” Gavin opened one eye to see Michael gesturing down at the legs across his lap. Gavin only pulled a silly face in return and dug his feet down firmer; making it obvious he had no plans to move.

“I’m not okay with this,” Michael said but the small smile on his face gave him away. Gavin laughed and used his foot to prod Michael in the ribs.

Michael retaliated with a heavy flick to his shin, causing him to laugh even harder and attempt to tickle Michael with his foot. His ankle was grabbed and held in the air and Gavin weakly tried to pull himself free.

“If you two would shut up for a minute we might be able to hear what’s happening.” Ryan’s voice snapped from the seat in front of Michael. Gavin glanced up to notice that Jack and Geoff had exited the minivan and were stood several paces away.

Geoff’s face looked almost grey as he spoke quickly to Jack. He didn't even seem to notice that he was pulling strands of his own hair out.

Jeremy slowly rolled down his window but they were still unable to hear the conversation between the two men. Eventually, Jack reached out to stop Geoff’s hands and he pulled them gently from his hair. Jack said something before heading to the driver’s seat and climbing in, allowing Geoff to retire to the passenger seat.

Gavin heard Geoff mumble something about a ‘bad nights sleep’ before they set off again.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Gavin attempted to try and tickle Michael again with his foot, and he wasn't even going to try and deny that it made him feel happy that he was making Michael laugh like that.

* * *

“So Gavin, have you started to look for your own place yet?” Jeremy was currently splayed across Michael’s couch, the three of them having been dropped off after reaching the city.

Michael glanced over from where he was making lunch in his kitchen, waiting to hear Gavin’s reply. He couldn't deny that as nice as the idea of having his own space back was, there was a selfish part of him that wanted to keep Gavin around.

_Though this will help get rid of these stupid feelings._

“Nah, why would I want to do that? Besides Michael doesn't want me to leave, right?” Gavin scoffed.

Michael glanced over to Gavin. ‘I mean, it’d be nice to have my apartment back I guess.” He ignored the slightly pained look that appeared on Gavin’s face, turning back to focus on making lunch.

“We’re going to get a lot from this job, maybe $800,000? That’s more than enough to find somewhere decent.” Jeremy said, not seeming to notice the slight tension rising in the room.

“I guess,” Gavin said slowly. “Ryan sent me a few links to apartments, I could look at some of those.”

Michael stopped his knife frozen midair. “What?”

“I said Ryan sent me some stuff,” Gavin repeated.

A heavy feeling seemed to slam directly into his chest, his breath seeming to catch in his chest. He slammed down his knife and turned sharply towards the sitting room. “You talk to Ryan? Like, outside of crew meetings?” He tried to keep his voice casual.

“Yes?” Gavin sat up to face him, confusion written all over him.

“Ryan gave you his personal number?” Jeremy’s voice was full of disbelief but there was joy in his eyes as he leant towards Gavin. “And he actually uses it?”

“Is that weird?” Gavin’s voice was laced with confusion and suspicion.

“We only have his emergency contact, he always said he didn't want to get too ‘personal’,” Michael said shortly.

“I guess he doesn't mind getting personal with you Gavin.” Jeremy laughed at how Gavin’s face turned red. Michael turned away, hastily returning to making his lunch.

“I didn't even have to ask, he just gave it to me,” Gavin mumbled, causing Jeremy to laugh even harder.

Michael refused to say anymore, instead focusing back on chopping the vegetables instead of the burning feeling that was coursing its way through his veins.

_Fuck. Stop. Gavin can talk to whoever he wants._

“Glad to see Ryan is finally making friends.” The lie fell easily from his lips.

 _You have no fucking claim over him. It’s fine. This will be fine._ He lied to easily to himself, pretending he had no thoughts of selfish satisfaction that Gavin was close to him, he was the one Gavin seemed to like the most. That Gavin could possibly have feelings for him too.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Jeremy moved to stand right next to him until he spoke quietly.

“Liar.”

* * *

_‘Liar.’_

Geoff read the text over and over, the word burning into his mind. He knew what it meant. Knew that they didn't trust that he’d stick to his word. Didn't trust that he’d pay his debt. Didn't trust him.

He didn't like to think what the implications of that meant. 

* * *

“You think I can find an apartment for $700,000?” Gavin spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled over the apartment.

Michael almost didn't hear him, his mind still reeling with the idea that Jeremy had caught on. That he _knew._ He’d cut straight through Michael’s bullshit, that he actually wasn't all too happy that Gavin was leaving, and that he had some kind of feelings for Gavin.

Michael was annoyed that Jeremy was a good enough friend to see through his lies but he was also thankful that Jeremy was a good enough friend to never mention a word of this to Gavin.

“$700,000? What happened to the rest of it?” Jeremy asked.

“I need this bike.” Gavin showed them his phone screen, waving it around so quickly that he couldn't even read the thing.

Michael’s hand shot out and stilled the phone. “The all new Shitzu Hakuchou sports bike.” He read from the screen. “$82,000 on a bike? That’s what you want to spend your first real paycheck on?”

“Yes!”

“You could buy a decent car for that.” Michael simply stated.

“I don't want a car. Bikes are better.” Gavin pulled a sour face and pulled his phone free from Michael’s grip.

A notification sounding through on his own phone caused him to tear his gaze from Gavin. He pulled out his own phone to see a text from Jeremy.

 _‘If you’re trying to flirt with the guy maybe you shouldn't go down the insult route.’_ Michael shot a glare only to be met with a cocky grin.

“Gavin, $700,000 is more than enough to buy an apartment. You could move closer to the beach, or even somewhere near the Rockford Hills?”

“I don't know, I’ll just check out some of the places Ryan sent me.” Gavin’s voice seemed to grow quieter the more he talked about the apartments, he didn't look at any of them, instead, his full focus was on his phone.

The urge to ask Gavin to stay in his apartment grew in him, along with the urge that made him want to tell Gavin that he enjoyed having him around. The urge to let his feelings for Gavin grow into something more, to try and make it something more.

Instead, he opened up the Dynasty 8 Real-Estate website on his phone.

* * *

Geoff pulled a loose thread that was hanging on his sleeve, twisting it in his fingers for a few moments before it broke free and the breeze carried it away. He watched it with his heart beating in his ears and he almost missed the footsteps approaching behind him.

He turned quickly to see Meg approaching with a stern look. The narrow alley they were in caused her footsteps to echo around and the shadows seemed to be reaching for him. It was the last place he wanted to meet up with someone.

“So, Geoff. The money never showed up. They’re not pleased with you.” Meg got right to business, her voice heavy and slow.

“It’s not my fault, I couldn't get the money any quicker. They will get it, I promise.” The words tumbled out of his mouth; he didn't even bother trying to present the image that he was calm.

Meg sighed. “That’s not my problem. You were given a deadline and you failed to comply. You know they don't let these things slide. It’s a big enough deal that they allow you to do what you do without more consequence.”

Geoff took a shuddering breath. “Please, just tell them that-“

“No! There’s nothing I can tell them.” Meg cut him off, almost yelling. “Do you think they’ll listen to me? I’m just here to deliver the message; I don't need anything more being held over my head. Geoff, you know them. You know _him._ You know there’s nothing I can do.” Meg’s cool composure was breaking, some panic flowing into her words.

“I’m not cheating them out of anything, I’ll get them the money.” Geoff’s voice cracked slightly.

“I’m sure you will.” Meg’s emotionless mask fell back into place. “But they don't seem to think so, they think you’re a liar. Are you?”

“No!” Geoff cried out. “I’m getting the money, I swear.”

“But you are a liar Geoff. You’re lying to your own crew. They don't know anything about this, do they? I wonder how they’d feel if they found out about all this.” Meg’s voice took an icy tone.

“No… No, I’m-“

“You can’t deny this Geoff. They know what you are, even if you don't.” Meg slowly reached into her pocket as she spoke. “Sounds like you need a reminder of who you are.”

Geoff jumped back and pulled out his pistol in the exact second Meg pulled out her knife, he quickly moved to aim but a sharp kick caused him to almost drop the gun.

She was quicker than him, easily disarming him and slamming the gun into the top of his head. He fell to his knees, vision blurring as he reached to press on the injury, the pain spreading throughout the whole of his body.

He barely felt Meg pushing him down onto his back and using the knife to tear open his shirt.

The sharp pains caused him to cry out as he dug the knife into his chest. He could hear his own voice calling out, begging for her to stop. He could barely feel the movement in his hands as he failed to grab her in an attempt to get her to stop.

Eventually, she pulled back, climbing away from him and breathing heavily.

Geoff lay there a while longer, a loose hand pressing on his own chest. His mind was swirling and he could barely catch his breath.

He had no idea how long he laid in that alley.

He managed to pull himself up onto his knees, crying out at the sharp tugging on his chest. His breath caught when he looked down and saw the mess of blood and cuts that covered his chest.

The worst of the bleeding had seemed to stop but it was only when his eyes cleared of tears did he notice that the cuts were actually letters.

LIAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a more serious turn, sorry to provide a start to the romance plot in the last chapter only to grind it to a stop in this one. Well, maybe I'm sorry. Also, I know Geoff has tattoos on his chest but let's pretend that he doesn't. Thanks!


	9. I Feel Free in This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your boy?”  
> “Yeah, you’re my boy, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on a lyric in Wohin Willst Du by Gestört aber Geil. A German song which I felt fit quite well with the feeling of this chapter. Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments!

“Jeremy… I don't- I-“ Gavin’s voice was quiet as his shaking hands reached for Jeremy’s own. “I don't-“ His fingers could barely wrap around Jeremy’s as he breathed heavily.

“You’re gonna be okay Gavin.” Jeremy’s hands squeezed tightly around Gavin’s. “It’ll be okay.”

A harsh cough ripped out of Gavin and he tried to grip onto Jeremy tighter. “Tell Michael… Tell Michael I…” His voice was hoarse.

Jeremy leaned in closer, struggling to hear the man’s whispered words. “You’ll be okay.”

“Tell Michael that I think he’s a dickhead…” His weak hands fell from Jeremy’s as one final cough left him.

“You guys are idiots.” Michael laughed as he prodded Gavin’s ribs with his shoe.

Gavin let out an undignified yelp as he sat up and glared at Michael. The other man was doubled over with laughter, still holding the paintbrush he’d used to poke Gavin causing the man to fall to the ground and ‘die’.

“I expected more sympathy in my dying moment, Michael.” Gavin scowled as he clambered up off the floor.

The three of them were in Gavin’s new apartment attempting to decorate the main room. It had taken over ten days for them to receive payment from the Jewellery store heist, and a further week for Gavin to find and move into a small apartment on the east side of the city.

Gavin had chosen the first apartment he’d looked at and a quick flash of cash convinced the owner to sell it to him immediately. However, he felt no excitement about the prospect of buying his own apartment, despite it now being a place he owned in the city he loved.

He’d immediately insisted that Michael and Jeremy help him move in and decorate. It was in the middle of this decorating that Michael had noticed Gavin not helping and decided to jab him harshly with his paintbrush.

“You’ve killed me, Michael, now I have to haunt you forever.” Gavin made some fake ghost noises before jumping towards Michael in an attempt to show the man how scary he’d be as a ghost.

Michael laughed and pushed him back slightly. “Great, so you’ll only be slightly more annoying compared to usual.”

Gavin scowled and attempted to wipe paint on Michael using his roller. Michael laughed and easily dodged and used his leg to easily trip the man. Gavin attempted to grab Michael to steady himself but instead ended up pulling Michael down with him and wiping paint over the both of them.

Gavin attempted to untangle his legs from Michael whilst almost being crippled with laughter. Michael pulled a face when he noticed the smear of white paint across his shirt.

Michael scrambled away from Gavin to dip his brush in the pot of paint. “You got me right in the chest!” He held the brush over Gavin’s face. “Beg for mercy.”

Gavin tried to wriggle away but was stopped by a heavy arm pressing down on his chest. He squirmed and laughed harder, making a weak attempt at trying to get Michael off of him.

He knew he could easily throw Michael off if he really wanted to.

Gavin yelped when the paintbrush came down on his forehead and was dragged slowly across his eyebrow. Michael laughed above him as the brush painted down across his cheek.

Michael released him off the floor and he reached up to touch his painted face, hoping the paint covered up his blushing cheeks. He gathered some paint on his fingers and dove towards Michael who quickly scrambled back away from him, Gavin dove again but Michael easily dodged out the way. He landed on one heel and spun to attack again, hand outstretched towards the other man's face. He pushed Michael down and wiped his paint-covered hand across his face, laughing as the paint streaks he left behind.

Gavin sat back on his heels, a large grin spreading across his face as Michael touched the paint streaks across his face with a look of horror. “That’s payback for killing me twice.”

Michael rolled his eyes and attempted to wipe away the paint but only succeeding in smearing the paint even more. Gavin felt the cold paint drip even further down his face and shuddered at the feeling of it running down his neck.

“Are you two going to help me paint or?” Jeremy gestured at the wall in front of him, he sounded annoyed but the small smile on his face gave him away.

Gavin stood and wiped his arm across his face, his face screwing up when he accidentally got some into his mouth. “Ugh, this paint tastes disgusting.”

“It’s probably because you’re not supposed to stick it in your mouth, you idiot.” Michael laughed at him.

“Somebody decided to hit me with all the paint.” Gavin gestured at his face and waved his paint roller threateningly.

“Well you better get used to it, we’re going paintballing tomorrow,” Jeremy said.

Gavin spun to face him. “We’re what?” He said at the same time Michael started with protests.

“Come on Michael, we’ve got to celebrate,” Jeremy said, ignoring the angry sounds Michael was making.

“Celebrate?” Gavin asked.

“It’s Michael’s birthday tomorrow!” Jeremy threw an arm around Michael’s shoulders, pulling the protesting man closer to him. “He always hopes I forget and don’t force him to celebrate but unfortunately for him I never do.”

“Michael! It’s your birthday? And you didn't tell me?” Gavin felt a little betrayed that the other man didn't seem to trust Gavin with something as trivial as his birthday.

“Don’t be too offended Gavin, I only found out after asking for about three months straight,” Jeremy said.

“More like pestering me non-stop.” Michael sighed. “And paintballing? Really? That's the plan for this year?”

Jeremy reached into his pocket and go tout his phone, pulling up a website for a paintballing course. He started to swipe through the multiple photos of people with plastic guns in a wooded area. “We’d make the best team! It’ll be fun.”

Gavin’s excitement had been growing since Jeremy had first mentioned the idea. “Team Lads!”

Michael shook his head and let out another sigh. “I feel like shooting paintball guns won't be quite the same as shooting actual guns.”

“Sure it will! Just with less death.” Jeremy grinned.

The decorating was soon forgotten whilst the three of them sat in the middle of Gavin’s empty living room talking about paintballing and other ways to celebrate. Jeremy told the story of how the plan last year was to get drunk as possible as then play a round of laser tag, which Michael eventually admitted he’d enjoyed it.

It was around midnight when Michael and Jeremy eventually left Gavin and his new apartment. The sudden silence of being left alone dawned on Gavin and the idea of living alone was not all as he’d remembered it.

When he’d lived in Liberty City it was in a tiny apartment where constant noise could be heard from all sides. Although he could hear the passing sound of traffic the lack of human sound made him feel lonely.

Gavin sighed and headed into his bedroom, the only room in the apartment currently furnished. He looked out of his window at the distant city skyline, and he found something about it dull.

 _‘It’s not as good as Michael’s’_ His mind thoughtfully provided. He pushed himself away from the window with a scowl and fell back onto the bed, staring at the blank ceiling and wondering how he’d gotten so used to the feeling of being around Michael, and wondering why he was missing it so much.

* * *

A body pressed down on him, a careful hand brushing down his cheek. Gavin leaned into the touch and reached up to pull the other’s mouth down to his. A quiet moan escaped him as a hand slowly traced down his side before loosely resting on his hip.

The hand made its way lower until-

_‘Michael…’_

Gavin’s eyes shot open, his breath stuttering slightly and his hands were clutching the sheets beneath him. His eyes took in the unfamiliar ceiling and confusion wracked his brain until he remembered he no longer lived with Michael.

Michael.

His face heated up as his dream came flooding back to him, the dream-Michael pressing him down and the feeling of his hand… Gavin threw himself on his side, hands covering his face as his cheeks burned even hotter.

He realised it suddenly all made sense, the desire to be around Michael, even just talking to the other man made him light up with happiness. He’d not had feelings for someone else in a while, mostly sticking to one-night stands whilst living in Liberty City. But this- He’d not felt this way before, and the overwhelming desire to just be around Michael was almost overwhelming.

 _At least I’m seeing him later today… Wait; damn it’s his birthday!_ He sat up in a panic. _I haven’t bought a gift!_

It only took him half an hour to get washed and dressed, still munching on a breakfast bar as he climbed on his bike. He’d bought it almost immediately after receiving the money, just walking into the sales garage and buying the one off the showroom floor and having it delivered the day after.

He loved it.

Gavin drove towards the nearest Digital Den, wondering what would be a suitable gift when he remembered Michael talking about Nintendo’s new console.

He reached the store in seemingly no time, rushing over to the gaming console area but he was unable to find the console.

“Do you need help finding anything?” A voice asked from behind him. He spun to see an employee.

“Yes! Do you have the new Nintendo console?” He asked.

The employee led him over to a computer and searched for the console. “I’m sorry but we don't have it in stock, do you want me to check when we’re next getting a delivery?”

“No no, I need it for today.”

“There appears to be one in stock in our Korean Plaza store if that’s any help?” “How far is that?” Gavin pulled out his phone and started looking up directions.

“About an hour away, it’s in Little Seoul.”

Gavin found directions and rushed out to his bike. It was 10:30 and they’d agreed to meet up at Michael’s apartment around midday.

_An hour? I can get there quicker than that._

He pulled out onto the road, ignoring the cars beeping as he pulled into the heavy traffic and made his way between the traffic. He urged the bike to go even quicker, hoping that no cops were around to catch him speeding.

Gavin bent low over the bike, quickly judging the cars around him to make sure he could fit through all the gaps and no one would pull in front of him.

In the end, it only took him 40 minutes to reach the Digital Den, a fact he was silently quite proud of.

He rushed into the store, sighing with relief when he saw a lone console box. He grabbed the box and put it in his basket and started to grab extra controllers, he headed over to the games and spent a few minutes pondering over choices before grabbing a bunch of the shelf like Mario Kart and Mario Party. He also grabbed a large backpack to carry everything whilst on his back.

Gavin didn't even notice the total amount of his purchases, just piled everything into his new backpack.

Michael’s apartment was only a half-hour drive from the store and he parked in one of Michael’s parking spots, purposely ignoring the visitor parking bays. He got into the elevator before remembering he didn't have automatic access to Michael’s apartment and had to be buzzed in.

“Michael! It’s me! Let me in.” He yelled down the intercom, only being greeted with the other man’s laugh before being granted access.

“Happy birthday Michael!” Gavin happily handed over the backpack to Michael.

“What’s this?” Michael looked confused and glanced down at the backpack.

“Your gift is inside.”

There were a few moments of silence whilst Michael pulled open the bag and reached in to see the Nintendo Switch Console.

“Gavin, no. Seriously? These are out of stock everywhere!” Michael pulled the console’s box out of the bag with delight, his whole face lit up with joy as he tore open the box. Gavin felt his chest go light at seeing Michael so happy, glad that he was the cause.

“We don’t usually do gifts,” Jeremy said, looking at the console in Michael’s hands. “You’re making me look bad, dude.”

“Nah we can all use this, it’s like a gift for all us,” Michael said, digging through the backpack and pulling out the games Gavin had bought. “Shit, how much did you spend?”

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly doubting the gift. Did he look stupid buying a gift when they usually got each other nothing? He was so insistent on wanting to find the perfect gift for Michael that he didn't think of how it would look to be spending so much on someone.

“I love it. Thank you.” Michael pulled him into a hug and suddenly all his doubts faded. He could only hope that Michael hadn’t felt how quick his heart was beating.

* * *

Michael was only half listening when they were explaining the rules of paintballing, how hard could it be? His mind was already filling with tactical plans that were most likely not going to work with the three of them plus the four random teammates they were assigned with.

He looked over to his other teammates who’d looked like they’d never even seen a gun before, and was thinking how he, Jeremy and Gavin were going to carry this team when Gavin let out a loud squawk as he accidentally set of the paint grenade he was holding.

Michael burst out laughing, as he looked at the other man who was now covered in blue paint from the stomach down. Okay, so maybe it would just be himself and Jeremy carrying the team.

There were no specific objectives for the game, just to shoot the other team as much as possible. They were split into red and blue, with the other team having red bullets and grenades. Michael had taken all of Gavin’s grenades in order to try and prevent the man setting any more off.

The teams were lead into the wooded area and he, Jeremy and Gavin immediately split off from the rest of their team.

“Do you think if I climb up this tree to shoot that’ll be considered cheating?” Gavin asked, looking up into the surrounding trees.

“I think they specifically told us not to climb the trees,” Jeremy said. They made their way further into the woods attempting to listen out for the other team.

It didn't take them long for two of the other team to walk past where they were hiding out and the three of them quickly hit them with a succession of quick shots. Michael let out a loud cheer as they ran and easily dodged the returning fire.

Michael turned to return fire, letting Jeremy and Gavin run ahead. He pulled out one of his grenades, throwing it hard as he ran to catch up. He heard Gavin cry out in pain as a paintball caught him in the throat. The other man stumbled and fell over a tree root.

Jeremy shot at the other team whilst Michael moved to help Gavin up. “Michael, it’s bad. I don't think I’m gonna make it, go on without me.” Gavin threw a dramatic arm over his eyes.

Michael chuckled before taking on a serious face. He knelt beside Gavin and pulled the other man up into his arms, pressing his hand onto Gavin’s ‘wound’. “I’m not going to leave you. Not going to leave my boy.”

“Your boy?”

“Yeah, you’re my boy, Gavin.” He smiled down at Gavin, not even having to fake the emotion in his eyes. Gavin smiled back, reaching up to cup Michael’s cheek before letting out a loud ‘dying’ noise and going limp in Michael’s arms.

“You killed him! You monsters!” He yelled at the enemy team, laughing at the confusion on their faces as he and Jeremy fired back.

Eventually, they dropped back and Gavin jumped up with an “I’m alive! It’s a miracle!” 

* * *

It was late into the night and Gavin was sliding off the couch onto Michael’s floor. They’d been playing Mario Kart for hours, with Jeremy and Michael easily defeating him every time.

Jeremy had left ten minutes ago and Gavin was trying to work up the motivation to get up and head back to his apartment.

“Do you want to spend the night here?” Michael asked him. Gavin glanced slowly up at Michael before nodding. He felt an inexplicable happiness rise in him at the idea of sleeping back in his old bed in the spare room, instead of returning back to his lonely apartment.

Gavin was lying on the bed forty minutes later, still fully dressed but comfortable. His tired eyes stared at the familiar ceiling but he was unable to fall asleep. It was only after hearing footsteps pace around the living room that he realised Michael was having the same problem.

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked Michael as he walked out his room. The other man jumped slightly at his voice and turned to face Gavin.

“Yeah, I was considering going on a drive,” Michael replied.

“A drive?” Gavin watched Michael pull out a set of keys.

“It usually helps me sleep.” He watched the other man head for the door. “You coming?”

Gavin quickly nodded and followed Michael to the garage.

* * *

Gavin clung to Michael a little tighter than was necessary but he didn't care. The cold wind pulled around them as he pressed into the warm back. They were on Michael’s bike, heading who knows where, but he didn't really care.

The traffic was slowly lightening as they drove further out of the city, he quickly glanced around but he didn't know the area, only that they were heading up into the Rockford Hills.

Gavin knew they’d been driving a while from the cold settling deep into his skin but he’d wished it had been longer, already missing the feeling of pressing into Michael’s back.

They’d stopped seemingly in the middle of nowhere, but Michael had turned the engine off on his bike and was heading into the group of trees. Gavin only slightly hesitated before following.

Eventually, they broke through the line of trees and his eyes took in the view with awe. They were high up in the Rockford Hills, allowing him to see the entirety of Los Santos spread out in front of them. He took in the lights far below him and turned to Michael. “How did you find this place?”

“A lot of lonely nights of driving.” Michael sat on the bench that faced out to the view. “Look, here’s my name.”

Gavin joined Michael on the bench and ran his fingers over the MICHAEL carved there. A penknife was pressed into his hand. “Here, add yours.” Michael smiled.

He took the small penknife. “Why do you have this?”

“I grabbed it before we left, thought you might want to write your name too.” Michael looked at him with a half smile.

Gavin carefully started to carve his name below Michael’s, wiping away the bits of wood and dust to reveal it now said MICHAEL + GAVIN.

“I love it.” Michael laughed.

Gavin laughed with him and they both turned out to face the city again. The cold breeze made him shiver and he moved slightly closer to Michael. After a few moments, he slowly rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, smiling when Michael’s arm moved to wrap around him, drawing them even closer together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the easiest and most natural chapter I've written yet and the most difficult thing was looking up names of electronic stores in the GTA world. Dedication. Also, I've never played paintball in my life. Thanks for reading!


	10. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He watched the minigun tear through the cops and their vehicles, and it seemed like they’d cleared the street in seconds.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on the song Heist by Lindsey Stirling for obvious reasons. Sorry, this chapter is slightly shorter but I wanted to instantly start work on the next chapter as I'm quite looking forward to it. Thank you for the amount of kudos on the last chapter, it made me so happy! <3

“How about the dynamic sound speakers?”

“How much?”

“$9000.”

“Sure.”

Gavin was sprawled across Michael’s couch, his legs propped up on the other man and a laptop balanced across his stomach. Michael wanted to spend his share of the cash on a new car and Gavin was currently helping him customize the order, taking full advantage of being able to afford any add-on.

“Ooh Carbon Fiber side plates.” Gavin read out.

“Sounds fancy, go for it.”

Gavin had liked the familiar feeling of waking up in his old bed, Michael’s apartment offering more comfort and familiarity than his new apartment ever could.

“Red brake calibres are $3000.”

“I like those, yeah add them on.”

He’d woken to the smell of Michael cooking breakfast and for a moment he could almost pretend he’d never moved out in the first place.

_It’s only moved out two days ago and I already miss this place._

Though as he lay on the couch with the quiet background noise of the TV and the comfortable feeling of having his legs across Michael, he felt couldn't really blame himself.

Gavin slowly scrolled through the dealership website, barely fighting the pull of sleep that threatened to overtake him. He’d just allowed his eyes to fall shut when the sound of his and Michael’s phones going off pulled him from his slumber.

He opened one eye to see Michael throwing his head back with a loud groan. “Geoff wants us to meet up at the base in an hour.”

Gavin sighed heavily, the thought of having heading all the way to the base versus a nap seemed like a losing situation. “What for?” He mumbled.

“A heist.”

* * *

Geoff took one last look at the board in front of him, taking in all the blueprints, maps, security and local police information at The Blaine County Savings Bank. All the potential escape routes and possible hit points had been marked out.

Joel and Adam had scoped out the bank, even going as far as checking the response times of the cops and had helped him get most of the equipment ready.

It was the quickest prep he’d ever done for a heist.

He’d sent the money from the last heist almost as soon as he’d received it and had yet to contact him since, which he knew was a good thing. But still his chest stung with the slightest movement and the constant burn served as a reminder. He knew they wouldn't hesitate to come after his own crew if he stepped out of line again. He knew he had to get back on their good side. He knew he had to send them more money.

* * *

“Why so soon? The last heist wasn't even a month ago. Is this really a good idea?” Michael asked. He knew Geoff was planning a new heist but he didn't expect for the plan to be set in motion within the week.

“I’ve done research into the cops in the area, Blaine County has slower response times and they are less equipped to handle this,” Geoff explained, gesturing to the board. “In fact, this month shows the slowest response times ever if we do this now we could potentially get away with over $10,000,000.”

Michael had to admit that a take that high was tempting.

Geoff laid down the plan, explaining how the heavy armour suits would slow them down but provide them more protection, allowing them to face the cops in a more aggressive way.

“Michael, Ryan, you’ll have use of the new guns specifically bought for this heist. I suggest you learn how to use them.” Geoff led the two into the armoury.

“Oh, this will be fun.” And for once Michael had to agree with Ryan, a smirk spreading across his face as he took in the sight of the miniguns in front of them.

* * *

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Michael led Jeremy, Gavin, and Ryan into the bank, turning to shoot the security cameras. He and Gavin pointed their guns at the hostages whilst Ryan and Jeremy made their way to the safe deposit box room in the back of the bank.

The miniguns lay in wait in a heavy bag Ryan had brought into the bank, and with them, he and Ryan were to take the most direct route against the cops whilst Jeremy and Gavin were to focus on carrying the money. Jack and Geoff lay in wait in a heavily armoured box truck that would withstand any assault.

“Everybody on the ground!” Michael yelled, already feeling the adrenaline start to run through him as the alarms sounded.

Michael could hear the echo of sirens as the police approached the bank and he instantly checked to make sure he was clear of the windows. He yelled for Gavin to do the same and almost missed one of the hostages pull out a small handgun and point it at Gavin.

He didn't even think as he moved towards Gavin, pulling the other man against his chest and allowing the bullet to sink into his arm instead.

Michael barely stopped himself from crying out in the pain as the bullet bit into the skin and only just managed to pull Gavin back from shooting the woman.

“We need them.” He gritted out. “The cops won't make a move whilst we have hostages.”

Gavin’s hand clenched tighter around the gun at the woman who was now frozen in fear. Eventually, Gavin took a shuddering breath and took the woman’s gun and slammed his heavy boot into her ankle, easily snapping the bone.

Michael forced himself past the pain as he moved to grab the miniguns for himself and Ryan, allowing for Jeremy and Gavin to drop back with the bags of money.

He took a deep breath before heading to the front of the front of the bank with Ryan, only hesitating to brace himself and started up the minigun.

Michael could almost forget the pain in his arm as he watched the minigun tear through the cops and their vehicles, and it seemed like they’d cleared the street in seconds.

They could hear more sirens as Michael yelled for them to head into the backyards of the houses opposite. They easily cut a path through the backyards and made their way round to the street.

“Fuck, NOOSE are here!” Ryan yelled, turning to fire at the black SUV’s. The NOOSE agents were better equipped but the minigun still tore straight through them.

“Head for the construction site at the end of the street!” Michael yelled, firing at the NOOSE agents to try and clear a path. The shaking of the minigun was taking a heavy effect on his arm, his adrenaline was already starting to wear off and allow him to feel the full impact of the wound.

They managed to reach the construction site, Ryan and Michael turned to hold back the NOOSE and cops whilst Jeremy and Gavin reached cover. He could feel the bullets hit his heavy armour and his arm screamed in protest as he swung the minigun in a large arc.

He finally dropped the gun, his arm hanging loose as his other hand clutched tight at the wound. He blinked away his blurry vision and signalled for Ryan to keep firing.

“Geoff, you need to get us. We’re in the construction site. Please.” Michael called through the earpiece. He heard Geoff confirm and managed to use the last of his strength to pick the minigun back up and start firing.

It felt like hours before he saw the truck crash through the barriers set up by the cops and pull through into the construction site and he all but collapsed into the back of the truck.

He pulled off his mask to try and help catch his breath back and he tried to push as much pressure as he could onto his wound. A heavy hand pressed down on top of his and he looked to see Gavin helping put pressure on the wound.

“We’ll never outrun the NOOSE in this vehicle.” He heard Geoff announce. “We’re heading to a factory, there’s a train platform inside. There’ll be a whole lot of shit waiting for us but we need to take out as many cops as possible to allow an escape.”

Michael didn't think he’d be able to pick up the minigun again, never mind actually fire it. Gavin’s hand squeezed tighter over his own. “I’ll take the minigun, you take the money.”

Michael shook his head, barely managing to catch his breath to croak out a reply. “Gavin you’re not wearing the full body armour, you could get shot.”

“You’re hurt already, your armour didn't stop that. I’ll be okay.”

Michael didn't get a chance to reply before Gavin pushed the bag of money over to Michael and hoisted the minigun up. He pulled his mask back on as they reached the factory and Gavin and Ryan instantly started to fire at the waiting cops, allowing the rest of them to run for cover.

Michael could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears as they ran for the train platform, finding it harder and harder to catch his breath.

They reached the train platform and Michael couldn't help but drop the bag of money as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Jeremy throw an arm around him so he wouldn't fall and managed to croak out a ‘thank you’.

Michael managed to get his breath back by the time Gavin and Ryan made their way to the platform and he was only able to relax upon seeing that Gavin was unharmed.

“The train will slow down as it reaches the platform but we’re still going to have to jump,” Geoff said as they watched the train approach the platform.

The train had plenty of empty box carriages that they’d be able to jump in to and Jack threw himself first, easily clearing the gap with Geoff and Ryan right behind him.

Jeremy took the bag of money off of Michael and the three of them prepared to jump. Michael threw himself forward and there was a split-second when he was between the platform and the train that he was convinced he wouldn't make it until his feet slammed onto the train and he stumbled down.

He collapsed onto his back, barely hearing Gavin and Jeremy land behind him over the heavy beating of his heart. He felt as if his breathing was barely getting any oxygen to his lungs.

It was only when Gavin’s hands wrapped around his own that he realised he was shaking.

“Breathe with me.” Michael tried to slow his breathing to match Gavin’s slow pace, finally feeling the oxygen flow back into his lungs. Gavin pulled both of their masks off and pushed Michael’s hair off of his face. “You’re okay.”

Michael could only reach out for Gavin’s hands again and squeeze his thanks; Gavin gave him a smile in return and helped him sit up.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked him, a look of concern covering his face. Michael could only nod in response.

“Want me to get Jack?” Michael nodded again and watched Jeremy pull open the door at the end of the carriage to cross over to the others.

“You’re an idiot,” Gavin mumbled next to him, his hand helping Michael push down on his wound again.

“I’m the idiot? I think you’re the reigning champion for that title.” Michael let out a weak laugh.

“You got yourself shot. For me.”

“She could have killed you. Besides I’ve gotta look out for my boy.” Michael shot back.

Gavin was silent for a few moments before eventually turning to face Michael with a gentle smile on his face. “I guess we’re both idiots.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile back. “I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this one a few times and I'm still not quite happy with it but this is the one I was happiest with. Heist obviously based on the Paleto Score from GTA V as I have no idea how to write a heist. Thanks for reading!


	11. The Saltwater Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Michael only grinned as he tightly held on to Gavin’s hand, silently hoping that they wouldn't join up with the rest of the group anytime soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saltwater Room is by Owl City and was a huge inspiration for the ending of this chapter and also was what inspired me to write this so quickly. Thanks!

Michael stepped out onto the balcony and let the warm morning breeze wash over him. He took a sip of his coffee and admired the view in front of him. Gavin had insisted they stay somewhere nice as a treat and for once Geoff had agreed, and they were staying in a luxury hotel right on the beach.

Michael’s room allowed him the perfect view of the rolling waves and steps lead down from the balcony right down onto the beach. As he took another sip from his coffee he reminded himself to thank Gavin for wanting to stay somewhere nice for once.

Their escape from the heist two days ago had exhausted all of them and they’d basically the whole of yesterday laying their rooms. They’d only stayed on the train for a few miles before jumping off, setting fire to their armour and masks to destroy them, burying all their guns somewhere in a random woods, walking about four miles, splitting the money up and taking separate taxis from different companies way up North to drop them off in random spots and walking another few miles to the large beach town.

Needless to say, Michael couldn't blame anyone for wanting to sleep off the whole of yesterday. Jack had stitched his arm; the bullet had passed straight through and thankfully hadn’t caused any severe injury.

He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly time to meet up with the rest of the crew. Gavin had discovered the town they were in had a large waterpark and had asked if they could go, and they had to admit it did sound fun.

Michael headed down to the lobby to find Ryan already waiting. He sent a small nod to the other man but he could already feel the silence growing awkward. He adjusted the bandage on his upper arm, making sure the wound was properly covered.

“How’s your arm?”

Michel was taken aback that Ryan had actually tried to start a conversation. “Huh? Oh, it’s fine. Jack fixed it up.”

Ryan let out a small smile. “Yeah, Jack is good at what he does.”

Michael nodded in agreement. He felt the urge to carry on the conversation. “Those miniguns were awesome right?” He said.

“Yeah.” Ryan laughed. “They just cut through everything. It was brutal.”

“I almost felt sorry for the cops.”

They both burst out laughing, neither of them noticing Jeremy walking up to join them, and Michael chose to ignore Jeremy’s questioning glance.

It didn't take long for the rest of the crew to join them in the lobby, with an overexcited Gavin being the last to arrive.

* * *

Gavin scanned over the park map; mentally plotting the best-looking rides to go on. They were on their way to the first ride, a family one that allowed up to six riders at the same time, which was obviously perfect.

They joined the back of the short line and he turned to Ryan. “Ryan, why are you wearing a shirt? Look at you!” He reached out and squeezed Ryan’s upper arm muscles. “You’ve surely got a six-pack under there.”

Ryan laughed and turned slightly red. “Thanks, Gavin, but I’d prefer to keep my shirt on.”

They climbed up a few more steps and Gavin took advantage of his eyes being hidden behind sunglasses to take an appreciative look over Michael. He admired the other man’s arms and across his shirtless body, turning away before anyone might notice him staring.

“You haven’t asked about my six-pack Gavin.” Geoff joked.

Gavin turned to Geoff, eyes glancing over the other man who was also wearing a shirt. “I’m sure you’re rocking that dad-bod.” He laughed and dodged the punch Geoff threw his way.

It didn't take them long to reach the front of the line and Gavin clumsily climbed into the large raft almost falling over and flinching when the cold water rushed over his feet. The rest of the crew climbed in after Gavin and they sat in the large raft all facing each other.

Gavin yelled out in delight when the raft was pushed onto the slide and grabbed onto the handle to avoid falling into Michael next to him. He laughed when they went around a steep corner and Geoff yelled out in fear. 

* * *

“I don't want to do it.” Gavin stood on the platform that would drop out from under him, plunging him down the steep waterslide. Michael and Jack were the only ones who wanted to go on the ride and had somehow persuaded Gavin into joining too.

Jeremy had muttered something about heights and Geoff and Ryan had pointed at the ‘no shirts’ rule. They’d insisted he’d go first and he couldn't stop his legs from trembling slightly.

‘It’ll be fine, you’ll have fun!” Jack yelled encouragingly from the line.

“I’ve seen you jump out a helicopter! This is nothing.” Michael shouted with a grin.

“I don't know maybe-“ He cut off with a yell as the platform dropped out from under him and plunged him down the slide. He yelled the whole way down and only stopped when he felt the slide even out and he hit the pool of water at the end.

He climbed out the pool shaking slightly and joined where Jeremy, Ryan and Geoff were waiting, all three of them bent over with laughter.

“Shut up.” He muttered. “At least I actually went on it.”

Ryan threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Aw Gavvy, were you scared? There are a few baby slides if you want.” He ruffled Gavin’s wet hair. The other two laughed even harder and Gavin let out a small chuckle.

He turned to see Michael come down the slide, pulling a face when he joined them and said he could hear Gavin’s screams all the way down the slide. Jack followed soon after and Jeremy pointed out a water ride that was the longest in the park, having a few sections where a conveyor belt platform carried the raft back up again.

They joined the short line and Gavin scanned the ride. The rafts appeared to hold two people. He bumped Michael with his elbow. “Want to come with me on the ride?”

“Sure.”

It didn't take them too long to reach the front of the line and Gavin climbed into the front seat of the raft whilst Michael climbed in behind him and immediately Michael used his foot to start trying to kick Gavin in the face.

“Get your foot out of here!” Gavin tried to tickle Michael’s foot but the ride shot forward and he gripped onto the handles. They both laughed as the ride sped up and threw them round corners and down steep ramps.

“Camera!” Gavin pointed at the sign showing that a photo-op was coming up. He felt Michael sit up more in his seat and move closer to him. They both pulled a stupid face as the camera flashed.

When they hit the bottom of the ride Gavin tried to push himself out the raft but struggled until Michael offered his arm to help him climb out. He grabbed on and let the other man pull him out.

He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

They headed over to where the ride photos were being displayed and quickly located their own photo by the stupid faces they were pulling. Gavin laughed and pointed at Michael. “You’ve got like eight chins! I’m buying this.” He pulled the money from a waterproof box in his pocket and handed it over, grinning as he got the printed photo handed to him. “Ugh has my hair looked like that all this time?” He grumbled, looking at his flattened dishevelled hair on the photo.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair trying to make it better but only managed to somehow make it worse.

“Oh my god, stop. Here” Michael ran his hand through Gavin’s hair and pulled it back to its signature, naturally messy look. Gavin tried to check his reflection in Michael’s sunglasses and reached out to hold the other man’s face still.

“Hey! Stop making out and get over here!” Geoff yelled from where the rest of the crew were stood and waiting. Gavin pulled back quickly and hoped that no one would notice how red his cheeks were, not noticing a similar blush on Michael’s face.

* * *

Michael slumped down in his chair, one hand across his stomach. “Ugh, I can’t go on rides after eating all that.” They’d stopped for lunch and for some reason thought it was a good idea to partake in the all-you-can-eat buffet. Ryan nodded in agreement and made a groaning noise to indicate exactly how he felt.

“We could go on the lazy river,” Gavin suggested.

They headed over to the lazy river, managing to grab hold of some empty rings for them to climb into. Michael managed to ungracefully pull himself into the ring, and let out a comfortable sigh as he leant back and relaxed.

Gavin’s foot hooked under one of Michael’s handles and he threw a questioning glance at the other. “We can’t get separated!” He gestured to where Jeremy was holding onto Gavin’s float.

“Here, I don't want your foot on my face.” Michael pushed himself closer to Gavin’s float and held onto Gavin’s arm. He leant back again and closed his eyes.

They floated calmly down the river for a few minutes until Jeremy pointed ahead of them with alarm in his voice. “Um, do lazy rivers usually have rapids?”

Michael lost grip on Gavin as they hit the rapids and it sent him spinning down a separate path. He ended up going through a small tunnel and ended up in another tunnel with an aquarium surrounding him. He stopped his float and pushed his way over to the side of the tunnel to see some large fish go past.

“Michael! I came to rescues you- oh.” Michael turned to see Gavin make his way into the aquarium tunnel; the other man seemed to be looking at the fish surrounding them with wonder. Gavin made his way over to the edge, placing his hand on the glass and watching the colourful fish swirl and dance with each other.

“You abandoned Jeremy?” Michael joked, unable to tear his eyes from Gavin's awe-filled expression.

“Oops. Yeah, I just swam after you.” Gavin laughed, pushing his float back over to join Michael, glancing up at the sharks swimming past. “This is pretty cool.”

Michael grabbed hold of Gavin’s raft again as they floated out of the aquarium tunnel and swore when he saw more rapids ahead. Gavin’s hand moved to grab his own and he squeezed tightly. “Let’s not get split up again.”

Michael only grinned as he tightly held on to Gavin’s hand, silently hoping that they wouldn't join up with the rest of the group anytime soon.

* * *

Michael stretched out in his bed, unable to fall asleep despite how tired he felt. Eventual, y he gave up and pulled on a sweater before heading out onto his balcony. He took a deep breath, smelling the strong salt in the air and he listened to the quiet waves brush up against the beach.

The low light of the moon fell on the beach and he could faintly see someone walking back on the forth, picking up seashells. His eyes adjusted and he could see it was Gavin. He made his way down the stairs and onto the beach, approaching the other man as he picked up a seashell and put his ear.

Michael gently reached out and tapped Gavin on the shoulder, laughing when the other man jumped and then relaxed when he saw Michael. He silently held out the seashell to Michael and pressed it against his ear, using his other hand to wrap around the back of Michael’s neck.

He moved closer to Gavin and let his hands fall to the other man’s hips and listened into the shell, laughing when he could hear the ocean sound from within. "It's like being in a, er- a water room, right?" Gavin laughed. 

"A water room? You mean a cave?" Michael laughed back. Gavin only nodded and they both fell silent, listening to the gentle waves brush up against the sand.

“Couldn't sleep either?” Michael broke the silence.

“No, thought a walk on the beach would help. It’s peaceful.” They both listened to the quiet waves and Gavin pulled the shell back to his own ear.

“I feel like I never see you anymore,” Gavin mumbled quietly, his hand still wrapped around the shell and his other around Michael’s neck.

“We see each other a lot,” Michael said.

“Never just us, it doesn’t feel enough when we’re with other people. I miss living in your apartment.”

“It feels weird without you there,” Michael admitted, his hands tightening on Gavin’s hips.

“You miss me?” He could see Gavin’s faint smile.

“All the time.” Michael lifted one hand up from Gavin’s hips and moved it to gently cup the other man’s face, not daring to say a word as he gently ran his thumb over Gavin's cheek. His eyes flicked down to Gavin's mouth and he only hesitated slightly before pulling the other man’s lips in to meet his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow-burn is finally over! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 The water park experience was based on a day I once had, albeit with much less flirting. Thanks for reading!


	12. Take It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Gavin’s hands. “I don't really know what I’m doing but I want to do it properly. Get some food and go somewhere nice? Oh, a restaurant! I’ll book!” He started to ramble again until Gavin stopped him with a hand on his chest.
> 
> “Michael, slow down. Are you trying to ask me on a date?” Gavin asked with a smile.
> 
> “I- er- yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting for so long! I started my second year of uni and really let time run away with me but inspired by that Mavin content on Extra Life, here I am! Please take my apology in the form of this pure Mavin filled chapter. Title inspired by Take It Easy by The Eagles for obvious reasons in the chapter. Thanks!

A million different thoughts of panic and rejection ran through his mind when he felt Gavin tense up against him, and he started to pull back, trying to think of any way to talk his way out of this situation when he felt Gavin’s hands move around his neck and pull him back in.

Michael couldn't help but shudder when Gavin deepened the kiss, he felt sharp teeth pull gently on his lip and he couldn't help but tighten his grip on Gavin’s hip and pulled the other man closer. He melted even deeper into the kiss when he heard Gavin moan quietly.

He pulled back with a quick gasp of breath and couldn’t stop the stupid grin that spread across his face. He felt Gavin’s hands tighten on the back of his neck and was pulled into another kiss.

He gently ran his thumb over Gavin’s sharp hipbone and pulled back slowly. “I didn't-“ he cut himself off with a small disbelieving laugh. “I- um. You kiss well.” He mentally kicked himself for saying something so stupid.

Gavin laughed at him, giving him a quick kiss. “Um, thanks? I think.” He laughed again.

Michael coughed slightly. “I didn't think you’d actually kiss back.”

Gavin grinned back at him and Michael pulled him in close to rest their foreheads together. “Why would you think that?” Gavin asked him quietly.

Michael suddenly felt it all catch up with him, his felt his cheeks burns and heard his heart begin to pound in his ears. He stepped back with a small cough and looked away. “I’ve never- relationships- why would you kiss me back? I don’t…” He trailed off.

“What? Did you not want this? Was I not supposed to kiss back?” Gavin’s voice was small and filled with hurt and he pulled back completely from Michael.

“No!” Michael quickly reached out and pulled Gavin back. He gently ran his hand down Gavin’s arm and took him gently by the hand. “I’ve never… I didn't actually expect you to like me back. And I don't want to ruin this, I’ve never… Been in a relationship before. I’ve never even-“ He trailed off.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“I have, but I never really meant it. I’ve never actually liked someone before.” He said, pulling Gavin in close. “But I know I like you.”

A small blush appeared on Gavin’s cheeks. “I mean I can’t say I’m too experienced. Unless sleeping with people and then stealing stuff from them whilst they’re asleep counts?” The other man let out a small laugh.

“I- what? Really? You’re not doing that now, are you? I mean-“ He rambled, unable to stop the stupid words pouring out his mouth.

“I like you, Michael.” Gavin gripped tight to Michael’s hands to make him stop rambling. “I like you a lot. I thought I was obvious about that, but I would like to take this slow.”

Michael let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Gavin’s hands. “I don't really know what I’m doing but I want to do it properly. Get some food and go somewhere nice? Oh, a restaurant! I’ll book!” He started to ramble again until Gavin stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Michael, slow down. Are you trying to ask me on a date?” Gavin asked with a smile.

“I- er- yeah.”

Gavin pulled him into another kiss. “That sounds great.”

* * *

Michael had been sat in the breakfast buffet for over an hour, picking at his food. He couldn't stop running over what had happened the previous night and he was sure the happiness was showing all over his face.

“No one should look that happy in the morning.” Jeremy collapsed into the seat opposite Michael with a large cup of coffee in hand. He tried to hide his smile and to look as tired as Jeremy.

Jeremy downed his cup in one gulp before leaning forward with a tired yet interested look. “What happened.”

Nothing.” Michael leaned back in his chair with a feigned look of innocence making sure to avoid looking at Jeremy. He knew if he caught the other man’s eye he wouldn't be able to stop the large grin that threatened to take over his face.

Jeremy gave him a doubtful look and leaned in even closer. “What. Happened.”

He managed to keep a straight face for all of five seconds before cracking. “Alright fine, I kissed Gavin.”

“What!?” Jeremy’s yell caused the people sat on the tables around them to glance over. Jeremy didn't seem to notice and only leaned closer. “Really? Did he kiss you back? When did this even happen?”

Michael laughed and motioned for Jeremy to calm down. “Yes, he kissed me back. It was last night, do you really need all the details.” He pulled a sly smirk. “You seem to be even more excited about this than I am.”

Jeremy hit Michael’s arm with a sharp jab. “I just want you to be happy dude.”

Michael rubbed his arm and cast his mind back to last night and how he had felt on the beach. “I’m fine. We’re just going on a date-“ He cut himself off with a panicked look and turned to Jeremy. “Shit. Sh, t I haven’t booked anywhere.” He pulled out his phone and started to look up the most expensive restaurants in the area.

“Where are you going to take him?” Jeremy leaned forward to glance at Michael’s phone. Michael had pulled up a website on his phone at a nearby cliff top restaurant and had started to scroll through the menu. It was expensive but he instantly clicked through to book.

“You’re really picking one of those expensive restaurants? You sure? That doesn't really seem his type of thing, I mean that doesn't even sound like your type of thing.” Jeremy tried to put his hand on the phone but Michael quickly moved back and hit accept the booking. 

* * *

Michael took a sip of his drink and looked out over the restaurant's balcony railings at the sun slowly sinking into the ocean. The warm breeze brushed over him and carried the smell of salt and with it the memories of kissing Gavin on the beach.

He smiled with the memory and turned to face Gavin opposite him at the table, taking in the way the soft sun fell upon his face and almost made it look as if the other man was glowing. He wanted to reach over to where Gavin’s hand was resting on the table and twist their fingers together but couldn't bring himself to move.

He couldn't get rid of the lingering nervousness.

“Um- nice weather we’re having?” Michael winced when his voice cracked.

Gavin looked at him with clear amusement shining in his eyes, as if questioning if he was really trying small talk to fill their silence. “I guess the sun does look nice.”

They both turned to glance at the horizon where the sun had just disappeared. Michael was glad Gavin wasn't looking directly at him so couldn't see the flush that had appeared on his face. _Seriously, asking about the weather? You’re such an idiot._

He was so busy internally berating himself that he almost missed Gavin asking him something. “Sorry, what?”

“I- uh. It doesn't matter.” Gavin smiled at him and Michael could tell it was forced.

Michael tried to say something else but somehow the words got caught in his throat and he made an awkward choking noise, he quickly dived for his drink to try and cover it up.

_Why is this so difficult? Just fucking talk to him! You do it all the time!_

He twisted the end of his tie in his fingers on his rented suit and took a deep breath, attempting again to start up a conversation when a waiter placed their appetizers down on the table.

He glanced down at the food and couldn't stop the look of disgust spreading across his face as he picked up his fork and poked at the-

“Squid.” Gavin said in a voice that sounded as fully disgusted as Michael did. They both burst out laughing and poked more at the squid.

“When I asked for the recommended dish from the menu I wasn't expecting something so… Gross.” Michael slowly lifted one of the tentacles onto his fork before letting it flop back onto the plate. “Or so small.” For the price he’d expected the courses to all be massive, instead, the squid barely filled the tiny plate.

Gavin pierced some of the squid onto the fork and lifted it towards the balcony railing. “Shall I return it to the ocean?”

Michael burst out laughing, waving his hand to try and stop Gavin from actually doing anything. “No! Stop!” Instead of returning the squid to the plate the fork was held out towards Michael.

“Eat it,” Gavin said with the largest shitty grin on his face.

Michael pulled a face of disgust before scooping some of the squid onto his own fork held it out towards Gavin. “Only if you do.”

Gavin stared at the squid for a few seconds before nodding. They both moved in to eat and the same time and both had similar reactions of disgust when they tasted the squid.

Michael immediately grabbed his drink to try and rid of the taste. “That was disgusting.”

Gavin nodded in response, still drinking his own drink. “How was that recommended?” He gasped.

“Rich people are full of shit, clearly.” Michael pushed the offending dish away from him. “It’ll get better.” 

* * *

Michael almost wanted to call back the waiter and ask if the dish placed in front of him was some kind of cruel joke. His stomach was calling for food and he doubted their ‘main course’ of a small piece of meat topped with sauce and a tiny salad would suffice.

“This is… this is a bit…” Michael sighed as pushed the plate in front of him. He glared out at the ocean and shoved his seat away from the table in anger. “I wanted this to be perfect. I really wanted you to enjoy yourself..” He sighed. He glanced up at Gavin. “I wanted this to work out.”

“Michael, it’s fine. I’m-“

“It’s shit!” Michael ignored the looks from the nearby diners. “I wanted to take you to a really nice play so you could have a really good time with me. I didn't want you to have a shitty first date.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Michael… I didn't need all this.” Gavin said slowly, reaching out and gently taking one of Michael’s hands in his own. “I didn't need to go to some expensive restaurant with overpriced food and that. I just wanted to be with you, I didn't care where we went.”

Michael felt his cheeks flush and he grinned. “Really? I uh-“ He squeezed Gavin’s hand tightly. He looked around at the restaurant before glancing down at the plate in front of him. “Let’s go somewhere else. With actual food.”

Gavin grinned at him and Michael stood up using their linked hands to drag Gavin up with him, he threw several 50 dollar bills onto to their table before making their way out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

* * *

Gavin stopped in front of a flashy sign, glancing in at the neon lights and taking note of the old style décor. “Here, it’s great.” They’d been walking for about ten minutes, talking about pointless crap and laughing at nothing.

“This place? Sure.” They headed into the diner and took a seat at one of the booths and Gavin smiled as he sunk into the comfortable seats and gently ran his fingers over the scratched in graffiti. He already felt so much more comfortable compared to when they were at the restaurant and even though they couldn't look more out of place with their expensive rented suits on, he couldn't be happier.

They both ordered the largest, greasiest burgers from the menu and large milkshakes.

Gavin gently nudged Michael’s foot under the table with his own. “This is already so much better.”

Michael grinned back at him and took Gavin’s hand, letting their hands loosely intertwine together on the table. He squeezed Michael’s hand.

He only noticed the old jukebox in the corner of the diner when someone dropped a few quarters in and it kicked into life with an old song. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a few quarters and dropped them onto the table.

“You better not choose some shitty song and ruin this.” Michael laughed, pushing the coins into a small pile.

Gavin made a small noise of protest. “Shitty song? It’ll be a good classic song. Really set the mood.”

Michael only scoffed in reply.

They had just launched into a conversation about their day at the waterpark when their food was placed in front of him. The smell hit him and he instantly started to drool.

“This is so much better than squid.” Gavin said pulling his hand free from Michael’s to use both of them to grab the heavy burger and immediately tucking in.

The burger was delicious and he couldn't stop the delighted groan that escaped his mouth when the taste filled his mouth. The sauce and grease covered his fingers and he dragged them across his napkin to try and clear it away.

“Pretty good, right?” Gavin asked Michael who made a sound of agreement through his full mouth.

They ate in silence, barely taking a moment to breathe between bites of their burgers and fries. At some point, they had hooked their feet together and were gently tapping their feet together.

Michael finished his burger first and leant back in his seat, hands resting on his belly and content look on his face. “Maybe Jeremy was right.”

Gavin looked up from his burger towards Michael with a questioning look.

“He said not to go to an expensive restaurant because you wouldn't like it. Also, he said I wouldn't like it, I guess he was right.” Michael laughed slightly and took a large sip of his milkshake. “Like I said, I just wanted it to go perfectly.”

“Well, I’ve never been on a date before… but I’d say this has gone perfectly.” He gently nudged Michael’s foot with his own as he spoke. “I like you Michael, I don’t want all fancy restaurants because you have the money, and I just want to be with you.”

Gavin internally grinned when he saw Michael blush and moved forward to take Michael’s hands in his own.

“I want this to work out between us,” Michael said quietly, gently running his thumb over Gavin’s knuckles. “I like you.”

Gavin laughed. “I know. I like you too you idiot, I thought I made that clear. It’ll be fine and not get so worked up about it.” He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling inside of him to try and make Michael feel better.

He spent a few moments trying to think of something to do before reaching over to scoop the small pile of quarters in his hands before making his way over to the jukebox and started to flick through the list of songs. They were mostly old American classics, the type you would have on a road trip. He eventually settling on a song he didn't know but liked the name of.

“What did you pick?” Michael asked him as he moved back into the booth.

“I don’t know, the name seemed to fit though.” He said.

The chorus of the song hit and filled the diner. _‘Take it easy, take it easy. Don’t let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy.’_

Michael sent a pointed look at him. “Appropriate lyrics.”

“I swear I don't know this song, I picked it for the name.”

“Which was?”

“Uh- Take It Easy.” He laughed as the song repeated that line a few times before moving into the second verse. “It sounded right somehow.” He jumped slightly when Michael’s foot jabbed him in the leg.

He stuck his lower lip out at Michael and looked hurt. “Michael…”

Michael tried to keep a serious face but couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face.

_‘Come on baby, don’t say maybe.’_

“Fine, it fits. I guess I could chill out a bit.” Michael sighed. “I know you keep saying it’s fine, but I’m still worried, you know?”

“Maybe I should pick all the locations of our future dates.” Gavin joked, taking a large sip of his milkshake.

“Future dates? You want to go on more dates with me?” Gavin couldn't help but laugh slightly at the genuine look of surprise on Michael’s face.

“Of course. Idiot. Why wouldn't I?”

“I- uh- I…” Gavin suddenly felt brave enough to cut Michael off by stretching over the table and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He started to move back slightly when Michael reached out and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

He was fully stretched out over the table and he was pretty sure his tie was falling into the grease on his plate but he honestly couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update sooner next time but I can't make any promises. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm British so please let me know if any of the words I use are incorrect. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks!


End file.
